


Kinktober 2020

by Gomo66



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), All American (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Brainwashing, Chasity, Choking, Dom Sub Dynamics, Dom sub switch dynamics, Fart Fetish, Foot Fetish, Hate fucking, Hypnosis, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober2020, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Other, Outdoor Sex, Scent Kink, Sock gags, psychic twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Archie andrews/ Moose mason, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Group sex - Relationship, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

How it works. I pick out at least two out of the 4, and create a scene using those kinks with characters from media. Will be posted daily starting October 1st.   
Shows may include (and may crossover with)  
Teen wolf  
Riverdale  
13 reasons why  
All american  
Etc...

Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | power difference/ authority 

Day 2: incest| Hickeys | Caging | Knotting

Day 3: Creampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial

Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | Daddy | Fisting

Day 5: Asphyxiation | Size Difference | brainwashing/hypnosis | Teasing

Day 6: Rimming | arm pits| Dominance/Submission | feet

Day 7: Fingering | Whips | Watersports | cock warming 

Day 8: leather| bondage | milking| bukkake

Day 9: couples| chasity | Sleepy Sex | Begging

Day 10: large dildo/ plug play| Aphrodisiacs (or poppers)| Wax Play | hair pulling

Day 11: power bottom | Spanking | Licking | Sex Toys

Day 12: first time| fart fetish| watersports| Drunken Sex

Day 13: knotting | Handjobs | hole gape | Humiliation

Day 14: Stranger Sex (hookup) | Frottage | Facial | body worship

Day 15: Masturbation | Pet Play | Latex | Dirty Talk

Day 16: role reversal| Impact Play | Body Swap | nipple play

Day 17: twins| double or more penetration | impact play| collars/ leashes 

Day 18: Mind Break (subspace)| Hair-pulling | Praise | dirty talk

Day 19: Thigh-fucking | Nipple Play | Master/Slave | Cuckolding

Day 20: friends| inexperienced| mutual masturbation|edging (gooning)

Day 21: Sexting | Cock-warming | secret relationship| Sixty-nine

Day 22: Recording | face sitting | Threesome | Feet

Day 23: breeding| tied down| hypnosis| cock ball torture 

Day 24: leather | muscle worship | toys | servant/ sex slave 

Day 25: Against a Wall | piss play| Bondage | littles

Day 26: Swallowing | size difference | overstimulation | Fucking Machine

Day 27: electric | sounding | cock rings | Deep-throating

Day 28: sweaty sex | gear/ intense body worship | size queen| locker room 

Day 29: Glory Hole | Worshipping | Dry Humping | Sensory Deprivation

Day 30: cock pumping| Role Reversal | Leather | threesome

Day 31: Halloween party| Group fucking | bukkake|costumes.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | power difference/ authority
> 
> Jordan (parrish)/ theo, stiles
> 
> Also includes spying, outdoor fucking, power dynamics, sock gags and more

Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | power difference/ authority

Jordan (parrish)/ theo, stiles  
-/-

Theo thought he finally found a good spot to stay, it was within the are where the nemoton messed with humans and their perception of the preserve, only he forgot about one deputy. The tapping didn't stop until he was looking Parrish in the eyes. Theo rolled down the window looking at him. 

"Am I really causing any trouble?"

"Well this isn't a campsite" Parrish crossed his arms. "And someone one reported you" Theo looked around and shook his head. 

"Humans piss me off. It takes me twenty minutes to find out the right path here but they just stumble on it" he groaned shifting around the truck. "I'll leave, just give me a minute to wake up"

"can't just let you go"

"Fine ticket me or whatever"

"Nope, your going to have to come out here" Theo met his eyes and Parrish stood back from the truck. "We both know you won't wreck your truck, and we both know you'd lose in a fight, so just come out here" Parrish smugly looked over Theo as he tossed his blanket. 

"Can I put pants on?" He looked up and Parrish's grin grew.

"No, now get out here" Theo rolled his eyes opening the door and hopping out. Parrish was surprised. "Tightly whities?"

"They were cheap" Theo shrugged "and they came with socks" Parrish finished chuckling motioning to the truck. 

"Hands on the side"

"really?" Theo groaned. 

"Yeah, go on, don't make me call Scott" Theo froze. 

"Okay" Theo turned putting his hands on the truck. "let's not involve Scott" Theo felt Parrish press against him. 

"If you start following orders he won't ever find out" Theo could feel Parrish against him. He was hard

"Don't get many chances to jerk off in The morning"

"You know as much as I do that it's supernatural" Theo nodded. "Now, let's negotiate your surrender" he moved his hand under Theos shirt pinching his nipple. 

"Fuck-" Theo looked back and Parrish squeezed harder. "Whats your goal here?"

"To try out the best ass in this whole town" Parrish rubbed his bulge against Theo. "Are you going to be good?"

"Do I have a choice, seems like I'm either fucked here or back at the station."

"True, now" Parrish lifted off Theos sweatshirt, moving his hands over Theo's pecs. "You should try stripping, or something more profitable than that"

"I'm sure it would be your life goal to bust me if I sold myself"

"true" Parrish smiled pulling Theos underwear down and clumping them up. "Now, I'm getting tired of your grumpy morning voice" Parrish reach around stuffing Theos mouth with his underwear. He groaned out struggling but Parrish's grip was too strong. "If you are good I swear I'll make sure you have just as much fun as I am" Theo turned back his underwear half hanging from his mouth. Parrish finished stuffing him and Theo gagged a little. "Are they that smelly?" He teased. Theo shook his head and Parrish pulled it out a little. "Better?" Theo nodded and Parrish nodded back. "Then let's get started, first, I want to see this ass bounce" Theo went to turn back but then he felt a stinging pain spread across his ass. Parrish slapping his ass repeatedly chuckling. "Thats a good bounce, it looks better all red too" Theo nodded and Parrish delivered another slap. "You want some more?" Theo nodded. Parrish leaned in rubbing his ass. "You like it when a real man spanks you?" Theo nodded feverishly looking back. "No taking" Theo nodded and Parrish slapped his ass again. "I'm in charge, you don't speak until I let you, you don't touch yourself unless I tell you. You don't cum unless I tell you, understood?" Theo nodded and Parrish knelt down. "So how many boys have used your hole? Show me with your fingers" Theo didn't move. Parrish slapped his ass lightly. "Common how many?" Then he stood back up. "Or has no one?" Theo nodded. "Have you ever?" Theos shook his head."I'll make sure you remember it then" Parrish went into the truck and grabbed a blanket and layed it out in the back of Theo's truck. Parrish took out the underwear and Theo kept his eyes down. "You really-"

"a virgin, yeah, dread doctors didn't really like me having people over" Parrish nodded "like I didn't jerk off for fucking years so don't complain about fucking werewolf blue balls" Parrish nodded again and Theo grabbed at his chest. "Well?"

"Well?"

"Fucking slap me around beat my ass, kick me in the balls, I want it all, fucking breed my ass" Parrish nodded taking off his shirt. "Fuck yeah" Theo turned back and grabbed a sock from the truck. "And gag me with these. The underwear was boring"

"Wow, your going right to kinky" Parrish chuckled and Theo nodded. 

"Well were already fucking in the woods" Theo stood up on the truck bed "Now officer-" Theo smirked. "Please destroy my ass and punch my balls and- Fuck anything else you want to do to me" Theo knelt down as a naked Jordan got up in The truck, Theo immediately moved in licking up Parrish's dick. "Fuck yeah" 

"get to sucking. When your done that sock goes in. Can't believe I preferred grumpy morning Theo" Parrish chuckled as Theo sucked down Parrish's cock in one motion. "Fuck, no one's done that before" Theo lifted off jerking Parrish. 

"I found out I didn't have a gag reflex."

"When?"

"When I got so desperate I learned I can blow myself"

"Wow" Theo nodded licking up Parrish's dick then plunging back down. 

After a few minutes Parrish lifted him off and took the sock that Theo had grabbed stuffing it into his mouth. "Show me that ass" Theo turned around putting his ass up in the air. Parrish knelt down slapping it a few times, getting it to jiggle around. Then Parrish saw Theo's helpless balls hanging there, he grabbed them getting Theo to moan out. A firm slap made Theos head drop down, looking back as another slap made pain spread through his crotch, but It also drove him wild, his dick drooling pre-cum every time Parrish's hand came down.

Eventually Parrish was done entertaining Theo, he got up adjusting himself, his dick pressed against Theos hole,then he heard something, Theo did too. Parrish put a hand on Theo getting out of the truck. Something shiny caught his eye and he sprinted towards it. Theo had half gotten up looking at Parrish run. A moment layer he had stiles by the shirt collar. "Someone was recording us" Theo took out the gag looking over stiles. 

"Really?" 

"I think I know who reported you" 

"Yeah" Theo got up, stiles was looking between them. "I think the only propper solution here, is for stiles to get this, while I get that" Theo shook his dick and looked up to Parrish getting hard again.

"We have to be gentle he's human" Theo shook his head slowly hoppi g out of the truck and kneeling next to stiles.

"humans are more resilient than you think, right stiles"

"I-i umm" Theo's hand unbuttoned stiles pants, the belt was already off.

"Were you going to jerk it to me getting pounded?"

"Umm- Ya see" stiles tried letting the conversation die down.

"Answer him stiles" Parrish grabbed stiles hair forcing him to look at Theo. 

"Yes- okay I really really want to see what you could do. I didn't realize he would come in here and make you do all the Subby Shit" Theo leaned in close to stiles. 

"You want me to do those things to you?" 

"Yes"

"Good, then Parrish is going to Fuck me, your going to suck on my sock and take my dick" stiles moaned out, Theo looked down seeing a dark spot spread."Pathetic" Theo stood."Get up and strip" stiles followed the order and Parrish dug around Theos truck finding lube. 

"Now we really need this" 

"right" Theo smirked as stiles finished stripping. His cock still wet from his orgasm. "On the truck. Oh- also, you can Fuck my sneaker" Theo moved over grabbing an old pair. "Then you can buy me a new pair, and a new blanket, some real fucking underwear and offer up anything else you want to me"

"I- we have a guest room" stiles smiled and Theo chuckled. 

"I doubt it will get much use if I'm pounding your ass every night. but yeah that will do since your my cash bitch now" Theo smiled as stiles nodded again biting his lip. " Now get up in there and get ready to be pounded like there's no tomorrow." Theo smirked.

Stiles followed the orders and Theo got on top of him spreading his ass. "You play with yourself alot?"

"Yeah, I fucking love my hole getting wrecked" stiles turned back and Theo nodded. 

"I can do that" Theo looked back at Parrish. "How do you want to do this?"

"First" Parrish tossed Theo the sock and Theo nodded gagging stiles. "Now, I think you sit on my dick and then hold stiles down on yours" 

"I think that will work wonderfully" Theo lifted stiles up and Parrish leaned against the trucks cabin. Theo showed Jordan his ass letting him lube Theo up, then handing stiles the lube. Theo squatted down moning. "Fuck that's bit" Parrish nodded behind him, holding Theos legs up a little with his own. "Okay bitch, get on my dick" stiles nodded squatting down letting Theo hold his weight. Stiles was panting into the sock. Moaning out as Theo gave little thrusts. 

"Think you're going to have to teach him how to last longer than a few seconds" Jordan laughed pounding away at Theo. 

"Fuck, yeah he's definitely gotta learn. Fuck, your huge"

"and your so tight"

"Yeah, you like taking my ass virginity?"

"Fuck yeah" Parrish reached around playing with Theos nipples. The constant stimulation from stiles ass, Parrish's dick and his nipples made that weak. 

"Fuck this feels good" Parrish started moving harder, his thrusts changing pace, his breath against Theos neck becoming less and less structured. "Fuck yeah cum in my ass, fucking breed me" Parrish moaned out Cumming in Theo. Theo wasn't far behind, filling stiles, and stiles... He'd been Cumming from the moment he sat on Theos dick, the shoe around his dick felt heavy with cum soaking into the fabric.

"Well, that's definitely a good way to start the morning." Parrish smiled getting up. Stiles was now in the back panting, and Theo was using his blanket to clean himself up. "It's a shame I can't come to visit you out here anymore"

"Well I don't see a reason why you can't come and visit stiles and I. I'm sure he wouldn't mind being told what to do by those abs" Theos hand traced up Parrish's chest. "I know I'm hooked" 

"Well, maybe I'll come and visit soon, with some new toys for you both to try out"

"sounds like a plan"


	3. Day 2

Day 2: incest| Hickeys | Caging | Knotting

Scott/ stiles, theo  
"stiles sit there, Theo there" Scott pointed to the two ends of the bed. "Now what the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Theo got your knot last time but he says you told him that he could get it this time. I haven't gotten a knot in sooooo long" stiles whined out. "Please big bro, breed me" stiles whined and theo rolled his eyes. 

"Okay. Theo?"

"He's a big baby. Besides I know you have a better time knotting me. He acts like he didn't get weeks of your knots when I had to go to camp" Scott sighed. 

"I think there's really only one thing to do" both perked up. 

"What big bro" stiles hand traced up Scott's shirt. "Please make me feel good" stiles free hand aimlessly stroked at his cock through his shorts. 

"Your both getting caged up for the week" they both froze. 

"What- no Scott please common stiles can have this one-"

"shut it" Scott moved his hands through their hair. "You two have been overly competitive since you were born. You both need to realize though, neither of you needs to compete." The two both gave their best puppy eyes. Scott forced them to look at eachother. "Who here is already the family alpha?"

"You are big bro" Theo looked up at him. 

"who here is in charge of all family affairs?"

"You are big bro" stiles kept his eyes down.

"Who here's in charge of his two little brothers?"

"You are" theo and stiles both said it at the same time shivering. 

"See. When you two aren't at eachother throat you can actually feel that twin connection, right?"

"Yeah" Theo looked up. "I- I just don't like that people think he's not my twin... Just because we don't look the same"

"I don't like it that people think he's older than me just because he's bigger" Scott nodded seeing them both get hard again. 

"Up" Scott tugged them both back. "I'm happy you two are making up but your still going in cages" they both sighed and Scott finally let go walking over to his drawer. "One week isn't going to kill you. It's going to get you both back to a propper mindset." Scott turned back seeing their hands drift together. "If you were both good I'd be more than willing to Fuck you both in one night, give you both knots. And if your two showed you were both able to be good, I'd even let you two knot eachother" the two lit up.

"Scott please. I've wanted to knot him for so long" stiles looked to Theo blushing. "I-i" Theo shook his head.

"As long as I could knot you I'd be happy" they both looked to Scott who now had two disassembled cages in front of him. 

"If you two behave for.." Scott paused."One month, no fights, then I'll give you permission" they both nodded. "But first, one week should make your balls nice and blue" 

With both cages fitted on, Theo in a medium clear plastic one, and stiles in a medium smooth metal one, the boys were sent to bed, just Theo's bed.

The next morning the two looked awful. Scott chuckled sitting at the table. 

"One of you get me breakfast, the other come over here and tell me what happened last night" the two looked at eachother and nodded. Stiles getting out food and Theo walking over. 

"We both had wet dreams, all night"

"it was torture" stiles added.

"We can't pop a knot in these, and we were both good and hoping you would do it last night"

"before last night you two couldn't do what I just saw you doing"

"Yeah" Theo looked over. "We didn't have seperate dreams, we shared them"

"And yesterday that would have been impossible" Theo nodded. "Werewolfs are creatures plagued by intense sexual emotions, twins like you two, are no exception, and we don't play by societal pressures either. You two have been pretty much hate fucking since puberty" Theo nodded looking back. "It's just us three left... And I try and make things work but you two fighting all this time has been really hard. Your also both old enough to start thinking about jobs." They both looked up at him confused. 

"How many points are you trying to drive home bro?"Theo asked 

"All of them. You both are 16, I've been the only person providing for four years now, I can't have my every day life being, worrying about hunters, worrying about food, worrying about the house and then worrying about which one of you I promised to Fuck" scott looked over stiles. "You both can get part time jobs and spend some of your energy not in school"

"school isn't always that easy though"

"I know, I haven't been out of it for that long" Scotts hand moved over. "And trust me, I wouldn't have it any other way because I love you both so much but... I can't do it all"

"Okay" Theo looked back and stiles nodded. "We can help. But also let us help you, your pent up Scott"

"everything between you two is sex"

"I mean, let us relieve you of all your stress" Theo moved around him pushing his thumbs into Scott's back. 

"Fuck" he groaned out and Theo nodded. "Your our alpha, betas worship their alpha to make sure they are all alpha-e" Theo chuckled. "And I'm sure if you relax more you'd realize how much you smell like sex" Scott nodded. 

"Trust me, if we had all the money in the world, I'd only ever Fuck you two"

"and I'm sure we'd be fighting like crazy for it" Scott chuckled. Stiles placed down breakfast and the three ate in relitave silence. 

"So... Can we talk about the cages" stiles looked up."Like... What about gym"

"You don't get naked for gym" Scott smiled. "And if someone asked, just say your addicted to sex, they don't have to know with who"

"but... I have to get naked for football, and stiles was gunna try out"

"really" Scott smiled. "I mean I hate you both for picking football over lacrosse but..." Scott scanned stiles body."I'm thinking about what it will do for you. Fine, I'll give Theo a key that unlocks both, last period you unlock and send me a picture, then right after practice back in a bathroom locked up. Understood?"

"Yeah" they both smiled. 

After a week Scott noted his brothers improvements. How the twins got along, behaved and acted themselves. Then he decided to keep them on the schedule. After two weeks they both were clearly pent up. Stiles was sitting on the couch his legs shaking like crazy, and Theo had started to absently rub his hole for any stimulation. Scott finally got up stretching. 

"both of you my room now" they both froze and made eye contact. Then speeded off. Scott took his time, when he finally entered his room he saw to asses up in the air, along with two leaky cages dripping precum. "Look at my slutty little bros" Scott chuckled waking over, slapping both the asses. 

"Oh Fuck" stiles whined and theo looked at Scott.

"Please big bro Fuck stiles first, he's been so good recently"

"Look at that stiles, he wants to share" Scott smiled slapping Theos ass again. "But both of you flip around. You both disserve some much needed appreaction. 

After the two were laying back on the bed Scott started his assault. Leaving dark marks on their necks, bites and hickies covering Theos chest and neck, and going all the way down stiles side. Both were whining about their cages being so tight. Scott even teased them licking their balls, tasting their precum from the slit in Theos cage and the small hole from stiles. "You boys smell so good like this" Scott moved pinning Theos hands above him, smelling his armpits, "Such a little smelly boy"

"all for you big bro" Theo bit his lip as Scott licked up his side, burying his nose in Theos Armpit, then giving little kitten licks all around. Scott then pulled back, lifting Theos feet up. 

"You both have been practicing so hard, it's been hard not taking you both apart after every practice" Scott chuckled licking Theos foot. "Now Theo, I'm sure you've noticed how much more muscle your brothers been putting on" Theo turned nodding

"stiles is so buff and hot" 

"Theos only getting buffer and hotter" stiles looked over. "It's been hard not checking out his arms after practice" 

"Yeah, I'm sure there are some boys who would ignore that thing. Anyone really good looking?"

"There are a few" Theo bit his lip. "I'd wanna tag team them with stiles until they were a wreck" stiles nodded.

"This guy Archie. He looks like he'd take cock so well" stiles added as Scott finished cleaning Theos foot. 

"Hmm, you'll have to be careful, no knotting humans"

"Yeah, he might be able to take a knot" Theo chuckled. Scott got up stretching before he grabbed stiles foot. 

"I wanna start here" stiles nodded, playing with his nipples as Scott's tongue went over his foot. 

Eventually Scott had covered all over his brothers, both of them panting and wet with precum. "Let's establish some ground rules I'm going to unlock you both, but absolutely not touching yourselves, and if you pop a knot you have to leave it for me to play with whenever I want" the two nodded. "This isn't going to be a quick Fuck, I'm breeding you both and fully knotting you. So whoever free is going to go get us water and maybe even a snack for us, then we switch. So who's first?" The two looked at eachother and clearly couldn't come to a conclusion. "Okay. Theo go grab a coin and flip it, stiles is tails Theo your heads" 

"Okay" Theo quickly found a coin from Scott's wallet and flipped it. "Tails, I told you bro you disserve a nice big knot" Theo looked to Scott. "C-can I like suck on his nipples... Maybe lick his practice shoes while I watch?"

"as long as your dick isn't being touched that's fine" Scott got up unlocking Theo, as the plastic slid off Theos cock grew out, throbing to the open air. Scott repeated the process on stiles this time giving him a single light stroke with his hand. 

"Oh Fuck" stiles head flew back again the bed. "Big bro ruin me, please" Scott nodded lifted stiles legs. He already had worshiped stiles hole, the light hair around it drenched in precum from weeks of leaking. 

"Just relax" Scott smiled pushing his cock in. Stiles whole body tensed and spasmed. There was something very very diffrent when it was Scott, his alpha. As Scott finally got fully inside he adjusted his angle, lifting stiles legs up and slapping his ass before moving again. 

Theo watched, smelling stiles practice cleat and playing with his nipples. Scott's movements, while fully driven by love also were rough and hard. Stiles had absolutely no composure left, holding onto Scott's arms. Then Theo leaned in kissing him, playing with his nipples instead. Cum started shooting out of stiles cock, a oversized knot growing rapidly as cum flinged around the three boys. Stiles couldn't even think of a word to say, his ass felt that good. 

Scott would agree, his knot had started forming, eventually making it impossible, even with stiles stretched hole, to pull out. Scott rested in place kissing his brother. "Your ass was amazing little bro"

"thanks" stiles layed back and Theo rested next to him. 

"You two are going to keep me busy now that your both behaving, aren't you" stiles nodded smiling.

"of course big bro, we just want to make you happy" Theo smiled licking up a bit of cum that had covered his face. "We'd do anything for our alpha"


	4. Day 3

Day 3: Creampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial

Liam, stiles/ Theo  
-/-

Theo forgot why he had stayed so late. Something about how Liam looked at him during practice, it sent a message, Liam was hungry and Theo was the meal. So Theo Sat, in his pads on his phone acting like he wasn't purposefully waiting for what he hoped to be a good quick Fuck followed by maybe another orgasm, depending on how horny Liam was. Liam walked over, his pads were off, just the tight compression pants and un-laced football pants that hung onto his thighs. 

"So you can take a hint" Theo started to smirk, then liams foot came up resting on Theos crotch. "You have one minute to strip down as much as you want and show me your hole, as soon as my foot leaves" Theo nodded Liam lifted his foot but only to send a short but powerful kick against his balls. Theo leaned over and Liam started counting. "I need to see your hole, 50" Liam smirked as Theo quickly got his pants down his thighs and started to undo his pads, by ten seconds he finally got his jersey and pads off leaving just his compression shirt underneath it all. The soaked white fabric might as well been clear, his pecs were defined and the shirt was tight enough to cling to every little ridge of muscle. His compression pants and football pants hung just bellow his balls, his ass pushing then down farther in the back. 

"That was mean"

"Yeah well, I think that this will be just as good." Liam stepped into Theo's personal space rubbing his hands up the wet compression shirt. "You really are hot"

"thanks" Theo looked over liams body. "You are too" Liam smirked. 

"Yeah I know" he smugly smiled "still, I can admire something I absolutely hate" Liam slapped Theo in the face. "Now, get on your fucking knees and blow me"

"Fuck you dunbar"

"You wish you Could." Theo knelt down looking at the sophomores bulge. He's probably the biggest cock in his grade. Theo took out Liam's cock stroking it. He hated Liam, he couldn't deny that he always wanted him, but Liam was constantly undermining his roles, when Theo worked his ass off to become Co captain sophomore year Liam challenged it only a year later. The compromise of Theo becoming captain and Liam Co captain only boosted his already huge ego... But his ego wasn't the only huge thing Theo saw. "You scared to put it in your mouth?" Liam thrust forward jabbing Theo in the cheek. Theo groaned and Liam laughed. "Go ahead and fucking suck it already" Theo's mouth opened to tell Liam to Fuck off but Liam trusted in at just the right angle, Theo choked and went to pull back but Liam kept a firm grip pulling him down. Theo choked and gaged on liams thick cock until he was fully satisfied pulling back up. "You look fucking pathetic."

"You both are" the two boys froze, Liam turned seeing stiles lean against the locker. His jersey hid it all, but during practices it was obvious stiles muscles were the tightest and most dense muscles, his transformation from freshman year was a story that coaches loved to talk about, a scrawny boy becoming what Liam would call the epitome of sex. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Liam covered his hard cock and stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Coach asked me to talk to you two, because like everyone else, he knows that you two fought tooth and nail for captain spots, when in reality it should have been me" stiles slowly walked over holding liams chin up, "and like everyone else they actually respect me and expect me to keep the team together" Liam couldn't focus on the words, just on the veins on stiles muscled arms. "Hey" stiles snapped next to Liam getting his eyes to dart over. "You can have whatever you want here" stiles lifted up his shirt, showing off his abs, perfectly even and cut like he was Greek sculpture. "But I have one real goal, getting you two to behave" stiles pushed Liam back onto the bench with Theo and took out his phone. He took some pictures first of liams hard dick. Then of Theo's leaking dick. "Now. These photos are going to stay hidden on my phone, I know a guy who's going to keep them from anyone else's eyes, as long as you two behave, and listen to every single order I give you two, understood?" Both boys nodded and stiles rolled his eyes. "You really thought that you were dominant, that's cute" stiles leaned over Liam tugging his cock. Getting Liam to have broken little moans. "How about this, you Fuck this boy's cunt, because everyone knows he's a whore who needs it, and I'll take your ass virginity and show you how fun being a bottom is" stiles smirked tugging on his shorts, revealing a massive cock. Liam nodded and stiles looked to Theo. "But first, show off your hole for me" Theo did as he was told and stiles took even more photos, "there, that's enough from both of you to get you addicted to my cock, anytime I call and you show up, I'll delete one photo. I have about fifty of both of you and another twenty of you together, so expect to be addicted to my dick by the end of the year" 

Stiles got Liam back up and Theo on all fours on a wrestiling mat, Liam lined up pushing in with almost no prep needed. Stiles on the other hand knew he had work to do. He spread liams cheeks and started poking his hole, sending in one finger was easy enough but by the time he tried three fingers it was to tight. Stiles leaned back in probing liams hole with his tongue, lapping and poking all while Liam moaned out and whined. "You better not cum" stiles leaned back up fingering him again. Three fingers slid in and stiles quickly moved shoving his cock in feeling Liams ass tighten up, Liam whining and huffing. "Did you just cum?"

"Yeah" Liam hung his head in shame and stiles pulled his head back. 

"Keep moving, your going to work through that super sensitive period and get to that nice post cum numb phase, no pulling out of his ass, and you" stiles made eye contact with Theo, his hands rubbing his jockstrap pouch. "No Cumming and absolutely no touching yourself now"

"O-okay" Theo lifted his arms back showing the massive wet spots under his armpits, the white fabric soaked with games of sweat. Stiles pushed in feeling a whine build in Liam. 

"Fuck that's huge, my ass is gunna be so wrecked" stiles nodded lifting liams arm, smelling the sweaty pit and then started moving, hard and fast making the boy moan out profanities.

after twenty minute stiles pulled out of Liam, edging his cock he made Liam pull out of Theo, Theos gaping ass started to push out liams first load bust stiles pushed in loving the feeling of Theo's ass. "Fuck yeah" stiles pumped Cumming in Theos ass. Then he made Liam push back in finishing his second load in Theos well worked ass. 

Stiles then made Liam eat the mess that they had both made. All the while Theos cock was held back by his jockstrap, now his head poking out from the top.

"C-can I cum?"Theo moaned as liams tongue pushed farther in his hole 

"No, your going to send me a video later tonight, your going to finger yourself, jerk off, but you don't cum the entire video, then your going to go to bed, and then your going to repeat that process until I tell you to come over, then, maybe, I'll let you cum from my fat cock" Theo nodded whining as his cock ached. "I think he's had enough" stiles pulled Liam out of Theo's ass seeing the boy clearly still somewhat overwhelmed. "And you, anytime you want me to poke that little spot in your ass that made this so fun, your going to ask me, okay?"

"Yeah" Liam licked his lips looking at stiles dick. "C-can I lick off the cum on your cock?" 

"Go for it"

It only took Liam three days to ask stiles to Fuck him again. This time stiles pounded away for almost an entire hour. Liam was shaking and almost cried from how good it was, Theo was called upon after a week. His whole body on fire from not Cumming. Stiles locked him in chasity and fucked him through a single orgasms, making sure to ruin it by rubbing his caged cock for ten minutes, making him leaky and horny but not getting any relief. Theo and Liam was also forced to give blow jobs to all the team now, as an apology for causing so much drama. Stiles loved seeing the two on their knees in full pads, but no one knew how much they really. Really wanted stiles cock.


	5. Day 4

Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | —(daddy) | Fisting

Archie loved Saturdays, he could relax all morning and have fun all afternoon, and then have fun all night, Moose came into play at the night part, while Moose and Kevin were a somewhat public thing for months now, Moose did have a few things that Kevin was not up for, mainly Moose's hidden dominant side, Archie had seen Kevin and Moose together, Moose didn't display a single drop of dominance, luckily Kevin was open minded enough to let Archie feed that side of Moose. And Archie fed it well

Archie was tied down, his legs wrapped in intricate rope patterns were secured to the ceiling. Archie had no idea how Moose managed to install two hooks into the ceiling without anyone noticing but he loved the idea of it. His legs were being held up by his knees,which meant he could at least stretch his legs upward if he needed too, Moose had finally finished setting up some things, first, lots of lube, but that was for later, then a weird contraption. It was a box that went over Archie's head, cutting off most of his senses, his nose and mouth pressed against a rubber border and Archie knew whatever Moose was doing it would be interesting. 

"You ready for me?" It was muffled but the box but Archie smiled still. 

"Yes sir" his own voice sounded weird, like the sound was supposed to come in from around his mouth. Then Archie's face was covered, at first by what he thought was a pillow, but then he sniffed, it was Moose, his ass more specifically, Archie could feel the mesh workout shorts grind it I finding a good spot. Then Archie could hear Moose laugh. He was completely in the dark, Moose's ass smell only intensifying over time. Then a grumble, then a fart blasted through the shorts into Archie's open mouth. Archie choked on the gas, the smell working it's way into his nose, the whole event surprisingly had Archie harder than a rock, Archie quickly shifted gears, poking his tongue into Moose's hairy hole. Lapping at the sweat that had built up, coaxing another loud fart out of Moose, this time Archie realized he could shift down and catch almost the whole fart in his nose. The fart echoed for a moment in the box, Archie couldn't believe how low he had gotten, sure what Moose had planned for him was a long accumulation of hard work and it was well worth it but this was instant gradification that he had never realized he could enjoy

"to think of all those farts that I wasted, they could have gone into your fag nose" Archie hummed, he liked being Moose's fag. He loved the idea of Moose's more straight personality dominating Archie into being his fag. 

After two more farts and Archie consistently licking and poking Moose's tight hole he stood up. And removed the box. Moose stood over Archie smirking. "You like that fag?"

"Yeah" Archie smiled and Moose lifted his foot over Archie's face. Archie licked up it and Moose laughed. 

"Fuck you'll do anything won't you"

"Only for you sir"

"Good" Moose smiled taking his foot away, "we'll do that another time then. I want to work on your ass"

"oh Fuck sir I'm so ready"

"Yeah but first" Moose took a sleeping mask out. "I want it to be a surprise with every punch"

"Fuck, that sounds fun" Archie lifted his head up and Moose fitted it on him and Archie was in the dark. He felt Moose's hands slide down his legs, grabbing at his ass. Then nothing for a minute, except for the snap of rubber every once in a while, Archie knew the gloves well enough, they went up halfway over Moose's bicep. They were thick, a bit clunky, but they also were so smooth, which meant for what Moose had planned, he didn't have to deal with lube all over his arm hair for the next three days. 

Archie heard the squelch of the lube, Moose massaging it into his hands, then a single finger poked his hole, it wouldn't be a challenge for anyone, which is why Moose instantly gave him more, four fingers pushing in to Archie's worked over hole, he'd been working on width all week, soda cans beer bottles, dildos that Moose bought for him, anything to work on the width of his hole. Archie felt Moose's knuckles, the slight resistance before they popped in. Archie moaned out, now his ass was screwed. Moose twisted his wrist around,getting Archie's cock to bounce from the mix of pleasure and pain. Archie moaned out as Moose's fingertips rushed over his prostate. 

Then Moose pushed farther in, tucking his thumb in and pushing in to Archie's ass, taking the now small gape and stretching it out to fit Moose's huge fist. "Fuck" Archie's hands grabbed onto the rope holding them down, he loved being torn into like this, more than anything he could fully experience being controlled. Moose's hand wasn't where it stopped, Archie had less options when it came to depth, usually a baseball bat was a good place to start, but they didn't have Moose's thick stocky arms, the muscled arm slowly got pushed in, Archie's hole screaming for the pressure to stop but Archie only wanting more, Moose's free hand grabbed Archie's cock and he knew what was next, Moose flex and twisted his fist, Archie suddenly felt his full bladder spasm. "Please sir" Moose chuckled pressing harder, Archie moaned out as he pissed all over himself, some of it being directed into his open mouth. 

"Fuck your a pig" Archie nodded into the piss. Moose took the pressure of slowly, seeing Archie's body twitch. He knew Archie was probably holding back an orgasm at this point, but Moose wanted more. He pushed in more, past his elbow. Then slowly he stretched Archie out getting close to the end point of the rubber before Moose pulled back. 

"Fuck sir, my hole is your sir"

"I can tell" Moose pulled all the way out. Seeing Archie's hole compensate and quickly filling out to make a rosebud, Moose smiled playing with it, Archie was a true pig, almost nothing would even phase him anymore, his ass hanging out in a bud was par for the course at this point. Moose slapped it getting Archie's whole body to shake. Then Moose added more lube coating the second glove and pushing his palms in together,Archie's cock started to spasm again, this time a consistent steam of thick pre cum start to shoot out. 

"Fuck sir I'm gunna cum" Moose pushed in farther, half of his forearms inside Archie now, then he pulled them out, favoring his right fist to punch in and out of Archie hole, taking what was going to be a weak pitiful orgasms and turning it into a mind altering body Shaking. Full body orgasm. 

Archie was panting as cum finally stopped shooting from his cock, it was uncontrollable at this point, Moose slowly pulled out of Archie patting the boys ass.

"Well arch, don't know who's going to want to Fuck this mess now"

"I think we both know that you want to sir" Archie chuckled letting his head fall back. "I mean I'm your whore" 

"very true" Moose stood. "Let's see what that ass can do after its been wrecked"


	6. Day 5

Day 5: Asphyxiation | Size Difference | brainwashing/hypnosis | Teasing

Theo/ Liam 

Liam was laying in bed, unsure why he couldn't sleep. there was something, his wolf, telling him to stay awake. The only thing was, Liam had been stuck with his wolf for over two years now, he knew a lot about it, only it was a drama queen, it could be a bat flying around that's causing this feeling. His wolf wasn't the most dependable. 

Liam finally groaned getting up and walking to his bathroom, he sipped on some water opening the medicine cabinet and looking for something that would make him sleep. 

After a quick realization that he was a werewolf and that normal drugs didn't work on him he shut it. To see Theo behind him. Liam felt a pain in his side and suddenly he felt weak. Theo then wrapped his arm around Liam's neck, it seemed too fast, or maybe everything was slowing down. The pressure on his neck was a lot but then Theo put a rag over liams nose, it smelt acidic and chemically, it also made Liam weaker than ever. Suddenly he couldn't support himself, he fell into Theos arms. His brain feeling so slow that he couldn't even process the fear that should be enveloping him. 

Liam couldn't remember much, any time he thought about the past two days his mind got fuzzy. He knew that it was making him Theo's slave. He knew that the hypnosis goggles made his mind melt away, he knew that Theos voice aroused him... He knew the other voice too... Stiles. Why would stiles help Theo... Then the lights started to strobe again, Theos and stiles voice flooded in, Liam had no more choices, he was a. Slave after all. 

After another few hours the glasses were taken off, liams eyes couldn't find a way to focus though, the headphones were taken off and someone was massaging liams shoulders, it felt good, so much stress and tension being worked out. Eventually his eyes could focus. He knew where he was, Theos apartment, but there was a deep feeling that made him want to say masters apartment... Liam shook his head but then he felt someone's hand at his neck. 

"What are you?"

"I'm a slave sir" Liams whole body shook. "Wait... No" Liam struggled and Theo walked around, kneeling infront of him. 

"Stop fighting slave, you need programing"

"I-i no, I need no!" Liam struggled."Why are you doing this?"

"I need a submissive little slave"

"little?"

"Well look at me Liam" Theo took off his shirt flexing. "I'm bigger than you, your a real werewolf and you don't even use half of your potential, it's pathetic, your scrawny and weak" Theo massaged liams pec, suddenly Liam realized how much smaller he was, and how naked he was. "Once your nice and obedient I'll make sure you are showing off your true potential." Theos hand roamed over Liam's nipple, squeezing it. "You might not know it but you are taking my programming very well. I'll have to tell stiles he did a good job"

"Why would stiles help you?" Liam tried to get the words out before a moan built up, his nipples seemed 100 times more sensitive now. 

"Well we're fucking, and he doesn't want to deal with how often I want to top, enter a boy who is going to obey every word either of us say. It's really not that complicated." Theos hands went lower, Liam struggled finding none of his strength behind his actions. "It's no use, you are human for the next four day, well at least in strength." Theo stood poking liams chest. "You are completely useless" Liam's face twitched in anger and Theo smiled. "Common. You know better by now, I know the programming is worming it's way into your brain, making you all weak for me" Theos hands traced liams jaw. "You want master to touch your dick?"

"Y-yes" Liam looked down in defeat. 

"There's no reason to be sad about this Liam. You should be excited, all you get to think about is stiles big dick, my big dick, jerking off and never Cumming again" Liam looked back at Theo and he nodded. "Yeah we both decided any relief from you touching yourself was useless, you aren't bringing either of us pleasure, you just mindlessly jerk it until you get close, then you stop." Theo knelt down stroking liams chubbed up dick. "Now get nice and hard for master" Liam felt something come over him, a Fogg filling his head, his dick swelling and feeling so good. 

"Gooners don't cum" Liam whispered it but it had such an impact. His dick was hard as a rock, his mind flogged over. Theo slowly jerked Liam off, "master is so strong" he felt shivers travel up his spine. "I just obey"

"Good, exactly" Theos hand moved faster now"good boys let master teach them how they edge" Theo smirked licking the pre cum leaking out from Liam's cock. "You taste so good my good boy" Liams body tensed up. 

"I'm close sir" Theo let go instantly.

"See Liam, all that programing will never leave your head. And I think it's time for you to experience phase two of your programming" Theo stood sliding on the headphones, petting Liam as he panted. 

"I-im a dumb boy for you master" Theo smiled patting his head. 

"The dumbest boy" Theo smiled sliding on the hypnosis glasses and starting the program again, then Theos hands wrapped around Liam's throat. Liam tried struggling but the restraints and Theos hands were too much, he started to feel weak, like he was loosing. Liam started to black out feeling one of his masters hands play with his dick, the last remnants of his conscious mind reminding his master to let go right before the point of no return. Cutting off his pleasure felt so good, his master's big strong hands working him over and over and over again and choking him out again and again. What more could a dumb slave boy want...


	7. Day 6

Day 6: Rimming | arm pits| Dominance/Submission | feet

Stiles Scott Liam Theo/ Reggie Moose Archie Kevin

There was a tradition started in Beacon hills, practicing against another team was always better, and the two teams never actually played against eachother, until, one Cheryl blossom, in accordance with Lydia, decided it would be good for sportsman ship of the two teams had a light hearted game, no real goals besides winning. Only there was one problem, Beacon hills team had three werewolfs and one chimera. In the end, even with Scott's rules it was unavoidable to not use the supernatural reaction time to dodge a tackle, or to catch the ball at a better speed. Stiles outright disregarded the rules at moments, he was still in The cocky stage of being a new werewolf. 

But, without the knowledge of anyone but the seven who made it, there was a secret reward. The winners would get to do whatever they wanted to the loosers, it instantly went sexual in the discussion, Scott proposing that it is a pairing system, and that there would be one person with two people or the other way around. 

So the wolves and the boys waited until the locker room was empty, they simply made it seem that they were making plans, the coaches finally tossing them the keys telling them to lock up. That's when stiles jumped up. 

"Fuck, which one of you first" stiles looked hungry, but then a hand landed on his shoulder. 

"Babe, let them clean off me first, see if they can handle the general stink before they get to your pits" Theo turned in kissing his neck. "And i think I'm gunna Fuck you later, while you Fuck one of them"

"I do like that second idea, fine go pick one, but I want to watch"

"of course " Theo bit his tongue looking over the three boys "Moose, is gunna eat my sweaty ass" stiles chuckled. 

"Poor Moose, better take some deep breaths, it's hard to get air when so much ass is around you" Moose froze up until Theos started stripping down. 

Scott stood looking over the two remaining two boys. Then he looked over to Liam. 

"Any preference"

"Why don't we make them choose, I know one of you is sucking my toes and licking my feet" Liam smirked. "And Scott can tell you, my feet reek"

"they do, and whoever gets me has to deal with my sweaty smelly ass" Archie and Reggie looked between eachother. The Liam stepped forward.

"I change my mind, your gunna suck my toes, love seeing a golden boy humiliate himself." Liam chuckled turning back."You think he can handle your ass?"

"He better" Reggie stood, looking cocky."Because his tongues the only thing going in mine" Then he froze. 

"Wait I don't even get to Fuck you?"

"Nope" Scott smirked. Liam took Archie down to another bench. Sitting on it. 

Moose at this point had spread Theos cheek and started to lick, Theo's ass was shiny in sweat but besides the salty taste it wasn't bad. Actually hearing Theo moan out about how he was doing good was encouraging. 

"He can't be doing better than me"

"No but you live for my ass at this point" Theo smirked and stiles rolled his eyes quickly twisting Theos nipple. "Ow, Scott my boyfriends abusing me"

"You probably disserve it" Liam chuckled. "Okay golden boy, smell my shoes" Archie nodded taking off Liam's shoe and pressing it into his face. He winced instantly but kept doing it. Eventually pulling back weirdly turned on. "You like it" Liam looked him up and down. "Thats fine, no judgment, but, you gotta take it from the source. A lot more stinky" Lim wiggled his toes in his socks right infront of Archie luring him in more.

Scott finally found the best position letting Reggie poke his tongue at Scott's ass, Reggie was surrounded by sweat, Scott's ass was very hairy too, meaning the sweat smelt days old and seemed endless.

Theo had finally had enough lifting off of Moose and letting stiles foot dip into Moose's still open mouth. Moose winced looking up but kept going.

"I'm going to warm his ass up, think you Fuck him while I Fuck you"

"So possessive of me" stiles nodded. "Yeah I think getting to Fuck that ass is gunna be fun"

"Fuck" Moose popped a toe out of his mouth.

"Okay big boy, pits time, for your reference. I've worn deodorant twice in the past year" Moose paused before putting his nose in, the stink encased him instantly. A hundred times worse than stiles toe. But Moose was kinda into it. Theo laughed watching Moose slowly change attitudes but then he heard something, something fell a row over, all the other wolves heard it instantly but the humans eventually took a break, besides Reggie who was too enamored by Scott's ass, Theo looked down the row, he grabbed a pair of shorts sliding them on and walked over. A few seconds later Kevin keller was thrown onto the bench. 

"Caught someone watching" kevins hard cock was still bobbing "seemed to like the show, didn't you?"

"I-i it was hot" he looked down in shame.

"Well it's going to be hot when you show us how good you are at submitting" Theo lifted his arm. "Get sniffing." Kevin lifted himself up and pressed his nose into Theos pit, it smelled, it was damp and sweaty and it seemed like it was only going to get worse. So he licked, and licked, and licked. The sweat slowly coming off with every lick. Eventually he was pulled back and pushed into the next pit. 

Archie had finally gotten through liams feet, he was showing his ass nice and high in the air for Liam, his cock leaking out through his compression pants into his football shorts. Liams hand slapped down un-lacing them and tugging them down. 

"You ready for me golden boy?"

"Fuck yes" Liam smiled 

"I don't make it easy"

"ruin me, I-i don't care I like it really really rough" Liam smiled leaning in, giving archies ass a few licks and then spitting on his dick. A moment later he was pushing in. His cock going hard and deep until Archie's ass was pressed up against him. "Fuck your thick... Please break me in sir" Liam smiled leaning in his back, his hand grabbing onto the boys jersey and tugging him back, pounding hard.

Stiles was finally done with Moose, he lifted the boy up and spun him around, after getting his pants off stiles dug in. Moose's ass was very hairy he had more hair than Scott and it clearly held the smell too. But stiles wasn't going for a cleaning. He ate Moose out hearing the boy tremble and moan. Theo was about done with Kevin at this time sitting him down on the bleachers and slapping his hand away on his dick. 

"Don't fucking cum, but don't stop stroking" the boy nodded and Theo got stiles fully nude right as stiles had started fucking Moose. Theo lined up pressing in only a moment later, the three boys moaned as stiles and Theo both bottomed out, Moose stroking his dick and supporting himself against the lockers. 

Scott was enjoying his rim job, Reggie was going good but his cock craved attention. He lifted himself off seeing Reggie clearly in a daze, Scott lifted his ass up and quickly saw that Reggie was ready. "I changed my mind, your fucking me" scott got on the bench looking as Reggie shifted around. 

"Who fucked your hole today?" Reggie could see the gape in Scott's ass still. 

"Archie" he looked back. "His load should be still in there" Scott smiled. 

"I could taste it, I think it's time to add to your gape" Scott kept his face down and ass up letting Reggie start to Fuck him hard. 

After about ten minutes all the tops were close, Theo moaned out pounding stiles faster and faster as he came. 

Stiles, was the second one to cum, Moose had simply had too much pressure built up, and stiles sweaty pit taste was still lingering on his tongue. Cum shot out covering Kevin and the bench. 

Scott was next, he road Reggie through at least two orgasms already but the feeling of Reggie loads being added in to Archie's pushed him over. Reggie filled him up and Scott slid off grabbing a plug from his bag. Scott Sat with his still hard cock watching Liam. Liam had been close for a while, but he had a plan. He pulled out getting Archie to cum, then mid orgasm he turned Archie and came all over Archie's face, making sure the first few longests ropes were the ones to completely go in his mouth. Liam smiled leaning back against the lockers. 

"I think we found a new tradition, we have to play eachother more"


	8. Day 7

Day 7: Fingering | Whips | Watersports | cock warming

Stiles/scott

Stiles had not always thought about things all the way through, did he sign up for a 8 hour tournament when he 1 didn't even own the game for it, 2 didn't own the console for it, and 3 didn't have any time to prep for it. Yes, did he expect to be accepted no... Was he? Yes. 

This led to stiles commandering both Scott's room, Xbox, video games, and Scott himself. 

"You are a lifesaver" stiles layed back on the been bag. "And don't give me any bullshit that you aren't going to get off to this" stiles smirked, originally Scott's job was piss bottle emptier. Then scott said that stiles could empty his bladder into Scott's mouth... Which lead to this new arrangement, Scott's mouth wouldn't leave stiles dick from the moment the game started till it ended. Scott would have to endure piss and hardon, handling as many orgasms as stiles gave him. Stiles also had enough drinks to last him the entire time, there was no way Scott was getting out of there without a stomach full of piss. 

Finally stiles said Scott could finger himself, playing with his cock might be too distracting, stiles also had a crop. That seemed to be just for fun during the boring parts of the games, loading screens, and any time stiles was downed. 

It only took ten minutes for stiles to have the urge to piss, he didn't want it to distract him, and he had a devious thought of Scott tasting his piss for the next few hours. But stiles had also learned he sucked at the game, so stiles took out the crop hitting Scott's ass with it, and pissing in his mouth, Scott sucked like stiles piss was... Well not piss. Stiles round quickly ended however and he had to get back to work. Scott continued staying on stiles cock now fingering himself as well, feeling the intense pleasure of stiles piss stay on his tongue. 

The two stayed in almost the exact same position for hours, stiles finally tally was ten. He pissed in Scott's mouth ten times, his cock never left Scott's mouth and stiles dick never got cold. Scott had been on edge and his entire back had random crop marks, unfortunately stiles knew they would fade by morning. Finally Scott finished his day by deep throating stiles and tasting his cum, then scott was told to edge for stiles. The night ended with Scott's balls still being full, but with the promise of pampering in the morning.


	9. Day 8

Day 8: leather| bondage | milking| bukkake

Alex/justin, Charlie,Zack

Alex had always been unassuming dominant, he was always written off, too small, not strong enough. The thing is those people always assumed the basic do isn't man had to force subs into doing what they wanted. Alex only had to send a text to get three high school jocks to submit to him.

They'd willingly submit to being bound, licking over leather gloves and boots, being humiliated, and being mercilessly milked of their cum. 

Even through it was torturous at time and left each of them feeling exausted they all loved it. 

"You look so good when you can't move" Alex smiled petting Charlie's chest. Charlie flexed struggling against the rope as his dick got hard. Alex pet his face again double checking the red ball gag being fully secure, that made Charlie melt. A moan coming from the boy as he was truly locked in. 

The other two boys stood in silence. They saw the chairs setup that they'd be restrained in. They patiently stood waiting for their turn to be restrained, their cocos throbing and pulsing at the idea. 

"justin sit here, Zach you sit here" Alex tapped each respective seat and the boys moved over. Alex moved quick with leather restraints securing them into place. Their cocks Sat only inches away from Charlie's face. 

Once all boys were secure Alex started the next part. Vibrators were inserted into their asses and turned up to high, all three boys moaning out. Then Charlie's gag was replaced to hold his mouth open. And justin and Zach received half of a cock stroker each. It was open and slid down about half of their dick. It just avoided their cocks head, a purposeful action done by Alex to ensure true torture. 

It didn't take long for any of them to get close, Charlie missed a key factor though. His cock had been getting nothing, left to be hanging dripping pre cum and showing how on edge he was. 

The other boys had been close, if Alex had used a normal stroker they would have cum but the lack of head stimulation made them edge before Cumming fully. Zach shot first, his Load spraying iver half of Charlie's face and then shooting far enough to hit Justin's abs. 

Alex stepped in with a vibrating wand placing it right on zach's sensitive cock head. 

Zach moaned out into the gag getting zero remorse from Alex. He held it down as the boys eyes widened, as he struggled from over sensitivity and shot another load. Alex placed the vibe down giving zach a break. Justin had clearly been close, able to just not cum yet. Alex wanted his boyfriend to be truly covered in cum. Alex placed the vibe onto justins balls getting him to struggle and moan. He threw his head back turning. Clearly trying to beg around the oversized ball gag. Cum shot out over Charlie's face again covering him with creamy thick white globs. Justins load while smaller and travel g less distance than zach's was about three times as thick, it was amazingly thick to Alex.

"You haven't cum in awhile" justin nodded, the vibe still against his balls bringing tears to his face. "Then I guess you'll have lots more to give me" he nodded again getting a kiss from Alex. "Time for round two boys"

It had been hours, Zach had been shooting smaller and smaller loads till it looked like he was just leaking some pre cum. Meanwhile Justins loads only got bigger and bigger until they stopped alltogether. He had his first dry orgasm trying to beg through the gag. Alex did take mercy on justin. The boys sweet eyes got his milker turned off. But he was still kept hard from the vibe in his ass. 

Meanwhile Charlie had barely even produced more than a few more drops of pre. His tongue had tried it's best to collect the cum that had built up on and around his face but he was restrained in place for a reason. He was being forced to wait longer. "You'll get to taste their cum when zach is done shooting, then after my own load, and maybe if your a good boy and practice and work out with that vibe in I'll milk you like them in a week. Because babe, your on a cum ban" Alex smirked as Charlie's eyes tried to beg. "I've made up my mind. There's no changing that"


	10. Day 9

Day 9: couples| chasity | Sleepy Sex | Begging

Alex, charlie

Alex discovered a lot about Charlie in their first year together. But his biggest surprise came in the bedroom, his puppy like exterior fell away, the boy was a complete sex pig. Their first time together he told Alex that he had complete control over when Charlie came. Alex rode him for over three hours, he was a natural, a complete stud but he didn't have a dominant bone in his body, Alex could work with that though. 

Sophomore year Charlie joined him at college.. They shared a studio near campus and they were truly alone for the first time ever. It lead to more... Adventurous activities. 

Alex tapped his foot hearing the door unlock. Charlie walked in at first not noticing Alex on the couch. Then he looked up, Alex first got his leather jacket for a Halloween party, this eventually became one of Charlie's favorite things. Alex took the hint and now had lots more leather, the pants were the big purchase like the real leather jacket. The smaller accessories he'd wear more often, crisp black suspenders, a black leather bow tie. A thick leather cuff that made Alex question whether he should put his septum piercing back in, he went against it in the end. Now Alex paired the leather wirh rubber, a tight shirt that let him only half zip the jacket, he knew that Charlie was going crazy, but he just stood there obediently. Then Alex pointed to the floor. 

"kneel" Charlie quickly took off his variety jacket and knelt, he leaned forward kissing Alex's thigh but was quickly pulled back. Alex's fingers quickly let go of his hair. "I have a gift for you"

"really" he smiled. "I like any gift with this stuff involved"

"Good to know" Alex stood grabbing a small box behind him. "Then you'll be good and put it on for me right now"

"of course sir" Alex handed Charlie the box and he froze. A medium sized plastic cock cage. "Sirrrr-" Alex's finger pressed against his lips.

"I want to see what happens when you can't cum for a few days, now go put it on" Charlie nodded and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back out with it fitted around his dick. He handed Alex the keys and Alex placed them down. "I can't wait to see how heavy these get." Alex played with Charlie's balls. 

After four days Charlie was a mess. He was shaking in bed and it was driving Alex crazy. 

"What?"

"Plesse let me Fuck you"

"too tired" 

"Please sir I think I'll only last a minute, my dick feels so full" Charlie whined and Alex groaned. "Or unlock me and let me jerk off, make me use a dildo anything sir" Alex turned and brought up his legs. 

"I better cum" he groaned and Charlie instantly had the blankets at the bottom of the bed, he went over to the bedside table and unlocked in seconds, his dick growing hard helped seperate the cage and then Alex pointed back to him. "And you better eat me out first" he adjusted. Trying to find a comfortable position, he was somewhat asleep before Charlie came to bed. But now he was just groggy. Charlie's tongue was magical, which was a very good feeling for Alex,the constant lapping and prodding was enough to get Alex hard and hazy. Then he could feel Charlie pull back. He could feel Charlie lining up and finally pushing in. 

"Fuck I love you" Charlie leaned forward and Alex smiled. 

"Love you too, now Fuck me nice and hard" Charlie whined pausing.

"I can't, I need a second"

"Why?" Alex leaned back. "You all pent up?" Charlie nodded biting his lip.

"Please, stop doing that" Alex chuckled. 

"A submissive demanding a dominant not touch himself" Alex slowly played with his dick. 

"It makes you all tight. I-i don't want to cum yet" Alex chuckled looking back. 

"It's only been four days" 

"and I usually jerk off three times a day" Charlie started thrusting. "Okay I got this now" Alex bit his lip, his boyfriend was very good at fucking, although Alex made sure he was also a dedicated bottom, even if it meant some days he'd have to give up the pleasure of taking Charlie. Charlie's hands started to move. Grabbing onto Alex's shoulder pulling him back, really forcing his cock inside Alex.

Alex's mouth finally let out a moan, his hard dick was swaying in the wind and he could feel himself slowly getting close. Charlie's moans made it more than clear that he wasn't going to hold on for much longer. Charlie huffed pounding away harder and Alex drifted into a happy medium of feeling partly asleep while still enjoying himself. Then his orgasm hit, he was smart, grabbing onto his cock before he filled his fist. That must have been the moment that broke Charlie's edge too. Alex could feel Charlie's dick pulse, his cum filling him up. 

"Fuck" Alex turned back. Now clean up the messes you made, and then you go back in your cage"

"yes sir" Charlie had a dopey smile on his face, he got to cum, he was happy.


	11. Day 10

Day 10: large dildo/ plug play| Aphrodisiacs (or poppers)| Wax Play | hair pulling

Dom Liam sub Theo.   
/

Theo always knew his place in the pack wouldn't be as the trusted second in command. Or even the third, but he had hoped he wouldn't be it's omega. 

Scott one day Sat him down petting him, suddenly Theo felt something weird. He had thought for a moment that he Shit himself, that's when Scott started to explain to Theo, that he had always wanted to be an omega, to make the most smooth silky lube all on his own, how his cock wasn't important to him getting off, about how large an omegas prostate is so they can get even more sensitive. 

That day Theo begged for mercy when Scott started to knot Fuck him. Scott's knot had only inflated about half way, even stiles was able to handle the extra width, but Scott was respectful, Theo had been a good omega and cum hands free his first time. He accepted his fate he just needed to be trained. That's where Liam came in.

Liam had the sloppiest hole before stiles. Him and Scott knot fucking eachother till they both rosebuded. But Liam had always wanted to explore it more, about how much he can push a werewolf before they fully healed and became tight again. 

Stiles helped him discover a way to keep were wolf's somewhat loose after, and it was Theos time to experience this. 

He was layed back restrained, he knew that somewhere and somehow Scott and stiles were watching. Any boy in the pack was probably watching him get prepped by Liam. Just a finger gliding across his prostate through an orgasm to start. Theo came easily and Liam licked up the mess. Theos eyes already begging for mercy, his mouth had a thick cock gag with extra padding on it so his eyes were all he had to beg with.

Liam wouldn't have begging, he swapped to a dildo slowly sliding it in and out of Theo's hole. He was promised a good time. And he was getting it now no matter what. Theos second orgasm was contained by liams mouth this time. He moaned out as his ass suddenly became more sensitive. He could feel Scott nearby stroking himself, it made an omega even more horny. Liam smiled as he guided the next dildo in not having to use any lube at all, Theos slick slowly coating his hole. Liam had to cut it back, they pretty much bought a sex shops worth of dildos for him, but they also couldn't wait until he orgasmed from each. Liam removed the dildo bored with how Theo reacted and moved to the next size up. Theo whined as it was pushed in. Liam smirked shoving harder getting the balls to slide up as well. 

"Don't pull too hard, I'll have to get it out by hand" Liam smirked a Theo tries to take a calm breath but the base of the dildo was too small getting folded and pushed in by Liam. "I guess it's time for fisting you, I bet you love it" Theo whined as liams hand pushed in. Four fingers felt so big already but now a 9 inch dildo was lost in his hole. Liams hand eventually pulled it out and slid in a plug, Theo was lowered down and the plug started to vibrate, which caused it to pop out. "That one a little big?" Theo nodded and Liam grabbed a mask securing it over Theos face, now the boy had no visual information and he was breathing through a tube, he could feel the plug get pushed in halfway again. Then an acidic smelling oder filled the mask. He took deep inhales feeling his hole loosen, taking the plug easily. He moaned out as his cock got harder. Liam pulling his head back as the gas filled him more. Then pain started to flow from his chest. Dribbles of hot wax falling over him. The poppers oder still filling the mask, his head feeling weak at how little clean air he had gotten. The wax didn't stop, hot dribble landed all over his chest and his abs, it felt like Liam could make a cast of him. Then he felt something new. The wax that had solidifed on hsi nipples being crushed and pinched from multiple angles. Theo gasped getting more poppers, his head feeling completely broken. 

"I'm going to ride you while you ride a knot dildo on a fucking machine, your going to take it like a good little omega" Theo nodded, he was feriously horny. His dick never got any attention. Having Liam ride him would feel amazing. Liam tugged on his hair pulling his head back, that's when he felt that something changed. There was something fucking into him. His head was less heavy now. Liam must have stopped the poppers for a while, Theo could tell they were back. Liam slowly Sat on Theos hard cock getting to his knot quickly. Theo panicked but Liam simply pushed farther sliding in. Theo could feel liams tongue on his neck, liams hand tugging his head where ever he wanted it. His ass gripping around Theos hard cock. Cumming was never not going to happen but then the fucking machine pushed all the way in and something in Theo changed. He accepted that he was going to be milked and used as an omega. Not just today but for his entire life. He never thought about how enjoyable it could be being the dumb slutty one. But now everything felt too good to ignore that it would be a very pleasant life.


	12. Day 11

Day 11: latex| Spanking | Licking | Sex Toys

Stiles loved Scott. More than Scott knew. But there was a problem with liking his best friend in that way. Stiles knew they were comparable, pretending to be nervous about not having a first kiss led to them making out, both their dicks hard and pressing against eachother. At the time stiles thought that it was perfect... Then a few years went by and stiles realized he loved being dominated, only Scott was just as submissive as he was. 

Stiles at first thought Scott was joking, and alpha werewolf, the true alpha was a sub... Something was clearly wrong with the universe. So stiles decided to fix it. It took a long time to convince Theo. Something about not being able to control how extreme the change would be and how it could be perminant. Theo was just paranoid. 

It was simple. Get Scott to wear a necklace and then tell him how to act. Stiles wouldn't go far, get it on him and tell Scott he wants to be a Dom, specifically to stiles. That was it. 

"Hey buddy" Scott looked over. His shirts had to be getting tighter as the year went on. The light gray fabric hung onto his pecs fully displaying his nipples. 

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we were younger... And we used to experiment"

"Yeah" Scott bit his lip. "Thought you said that there was a problem."

"Yeah I figured out something. Just close your eyes for a sec" Scott huffed eventually closing them. 

"If this is a prank I'm gunna be pissed"

"not a prank" stiles clasped the necklace around his neck dropping it down. Scott's head fell forward and started swaying. "Can you hear me Scott?"

"Yeah"

"cool"

It took longer than stiles thought. At first Scott started to be more dominant but then would back down again. That would lead to stiles doing it again and again. This also gave him time to figure out that Scott wasn't nearly kinky enough for stiles tastes. 

Those took easier. Scott was never great at hiding things from stiles especially when it was kinda weird. Stiles would make sure to encourage Scott to pursue everything. Then stiles made a mistake. He left the necklace at Scott's house. 

When he walked in to get it Scott seemed like he wasn't out. Only stiles didn't notice the werewolf behind the door. At least he didn't notice him until his hand was on stiles neck. 

"You fucking hypnotized me?" Scott's grip tightened. 

"Y-you found that"

"Yeah, Theos already been giving a lesson. Time for yours fag" 

"wha-" stiles was thrown forward onto Scott's bed. He turned back seeing Scott's body covered in rubber. Scott slowly slid on the gloves smirking. "I'm not mad but you do have to be given a punishment. Probably one worse then what Theo got. He was the supplier. You actually used it." 

"I mean I wo-"

"shut it. You wanted dominance. You got it" Scott leaned in wrapping his hand around stiles neck. "So let's get some things clear okay, you call me sir, I call you whatever I want" 

"that sounds reasonable" 

"Good" Scott smiled. "Ya know I would have called you a perve before all of this. I mean I get this" Scott flex letting the rubber show his muscles. "But licking feet. Being forced to drink my morning piss" Scott chuckled "you're messed up dude" stiles was speechless, his entire face was red and he couldn't even think. "But you made me into it. Theo took my piss so you'll have to deal with my feet. In and out of rubber." Scott lifted his foot."Figured really smelly sneakers would turn your faggot ass on"

"t-they are" stiles leaned in kissing the sole. "I'm sorry sir"

"No you're not" Scott chuckled. "Your a pathetic bitch who ignored directions and just kept going." Stiles shivered."You like being called a bitch? Fag? Slut?"

"I do sir" stiles looked up at him before moving his tongue over to the top of Scott's shoe. "Please make me your fag for life" Scott smirked lifting his foot back

"see stiles I like the sentiment of your effort. But I have a way to make you serve me however I want" Scott held out the crystal. "Theo taught me how to use it correctly, then he subjected himself as the first subject. So are you ready to be my fag for life, for real" Scott smirked unclasping the crystal. 

Stiles dick betrayed him as Scott moved closer. 

"I-i want to be sir" stiles heard the clasp click and then just as it touched his neck he was suddenly somewhere diffrent. Tied up. Scott standing back up.

"How do you feel fag?"

"Good sir" stiles felt a shiver travel over him. 

"I made you feel really obedient. In fact you really will be into anything for me" Scott smirked sitting on stiles chest. "I figured you'd want to work back up to my sweaty toes again." Scott put his sock over stiles face. Stiles entire body vibrate as Scott's smelly foot overtook him. "Such a good fag" Scott smiled as stiles kept lapping at his sock, sucking on Scott's toes through the sock. 

"Fuck I'm such a faggot for you sir" stiles looked up. "Can you use my hole sir? Make me a true fag and make me a full time bottom"

"first my feet fag" stiles nodded tugging off the sock and moving his tongue up and over Scott's feet. "Do they stink fag?"

"They do sir, so much, I love it. I need you to own me completely sir" 

"I do" Scott moved his foot shoving it into stiles mouth. Stiles moaned out and Scott chuckled. "Such a complete slut" Scott took his foot out lifting stiles up by his shirt. 

"Fuck-" stiles mouth dropped. "Your so strong sir" Scott smirked his eyes shifting red. "Fuck own me sir" stiles leaned in kissing the rubber. "You are my God sir" stiles leaned back letting Scott choke him. "Please punish me for being bad sir. I should have let been a good boy" Scott nodded turning stiles around and tugging his pants down and shoving him back into the bed.

"I plan on punishing you. First I'm going to get your ass red and then I'm going to use so many toys on you that you can take a fist like nothing." Stiles moaned out as Scott slapped his ass. 

"Fuck sir" stiles had another slap letting his head fall forward. It hurt, but he also felt amazing after every hit. 

After ten stiles felt like he had a few drinks, the euphoria of it all seeping in. After thirty Scott was huffing, stiles was moaning after every hit. 

After fifty Scott stood back admiring stiles dark red asscheeks. 

"You stay there" 

"Y-yes sir" stiles hands went towards his dick, feeling the wet fabric of his boxers but as he tried to grab himself his hand was forced away. Not by Scott though. "Sir? Did you make me unable to touch myself?" Stiles turned back and Scott nodded. "Why sir?"

"Because i don't have a cage for your cock. You aren't going to use it ever again" 

"Fuck sir no I love jerking off"

"hmm" Scott got closer pressing a dildo into stiles ass. Stiles moaned out as Scott slow fucked him. "I'll give you this choice, chasity, or I take away your ability to bring yourself over the edge. If I wasn't touching you or fucking you all you'd be able to do is edge. And I would make sure it's an addiction for you" 

"I-i want the second option sir"

"I'll give it to you later. For now there's no reason to touch yourself" Scott chuckled sliding the dildo further into stiles. Then taking it out and pressing something else into stiles. "I'm going to Fuck you later but, i need your ass to be ready for that. So for now your going down all these dildos" stiles nodded. 

"I'm ready to serve you in any way sir" stiles spread his ass more for Scott's next toy. 

"I'm happy to hear that"


	13. Day 12

Day 12: first time| fart fetish| watersports| Drunken Sex

Stiles, Scott

It wasn't the first time that stiles and Scott had woken up in the jeep. They both had too much to drink the night before. Junior year was taking a hard toll on them both but finals were done. School was out and they both had a fairly free summer. So they celebrated, in the only way they really could. Sneaking off into he woods and drinking till they blacked out. Only... They didn't black out this time. At least Scott didn't. He looked over stiles seeing a set of hickies on his shoulder. Scott could remember giving them to stiles.   
"You remember last night?" 

The drive out they blasted music. They set up to look out over the stars and drink. It was simple, it wasn't going to be romantic... But then Scott's hand slid over grabbing stiles crotch. With another drink in him stiles undid his pants and Scott followed. Neither had worked up the courage yet to look at the other yet, just to jerk eachother off, not even going for an orgasm, they both knew deep down that it wasn't time for that yet... Scott was whining about having to take a piss. Stiles had always been curious and leaned over wrapping his lips around Scott giving the boy a thumbs up. Scott slowly filled stiles mouth with piss. Stiles swallowed a large gulp and then let Scott piss on his face. It had taste amazing. After Scott was finished stiles leaned up kissing Scott. Scott couldn't deny that the piss in his mouth wasn't hot. He also was starting to wonder if Stiles had to piss as much as he did. 

Instead of asking Scott pushed stiles back repeating what stiles had done for him. Giving a thumbs up. Stiles released his full streem into Scott's mouth getting a hum the entire time. Scott pulled off letting stiles stream cover his face. Scott's mouth opened letting the spray go back into his mouth. Stiles eventually stopped and Scott shifted himself into stiles lap. Pressing his lips against stiles and letting a bit of stiles own piss fill stiles mouth. After stiles swallowed his own piss he grabbed Scott pushing him down on the ground. Stiles lips never leaving Scott's. It wasn't the best making out either could do. It was a bit too rough and messy to be considered great. But it was good enough for the two drunk boys. 

Stiles eventually pulled off grabbing at Scott's shirt tugging it off. Scott's hands patiently waited on stiles hips until they were tugged up by the shirt. 

"Eat my ass and Fuck me hard" stiles paused. It was the first time either of them had said something. 

"Yeah you want me in you" stiles smirked. 

"Fuck yeah, Shit stiles your piss was so fucking tasty" stiles chuckled. "Tasted better than that stupid Shit you bought" stiles nodded taking another swig. 

"Fuck that was bad, you pick next Time" stiles leaned in kissing Scott's chest. "I've wanted to do this for so long." Stiles leaned back tugging on Scott's jeans, eventually wiggling him out seeing tight white briefs. "Really Scott" stiles leaned in playing with Scott's bulge. 

"I didn't have any other clean ones" Scott chuckled."They are kinda hot" stiles chuckled. 

"They make your dick look good." Stiles grabbed at Scott's bulge taking Scott's dick out again then tugging down the underwear. "But they are actually horrible" Scott laughed turning around onto the blanket. 

"Just east my ass" Scott raised up his ass and stiles leaned in slapping it. "Fuck do that again" 

"Huh really Scott, you want me to spank you"

"Fuck yeah. Make me all red" stiles laughed slapping him again. 

"Fuck it bounces so much"

"Yeah, my ass looking good?"

"Fuck yeah" stiles leaned in licking Scott's hole, using his hands to hold Scott's cheeks apart. 

"oh Fuck stiles your tongue is magic" Scott turned back. "Fuck oh wait bu-" stiles pushed his tongue in again getting a hot fart right onto his face. "Sorry man" Scott looked down at a shocked stiles. 

"Fuck, I don't know if I'm fucked up or what but that was hot" stiles moved back into Scott's ass "do it again" Scott chuckled as stiles tongue assaulted his hole more. Another fart blasting into stiles face. "Fuck!" Stiles got up pressing his dick into Scott's hole. "Fuck that got me so hard buddy, it's so nasty but my dick loved it" 

"Fuck stiles wait. I have lube in my bag" stiles pulled back. 

"Fucking get it then" stiles slapped Scott's ass getting him up running back to the jeep. When he got back he chuckled slapping his dick. 

"You ate my ass so good. I've been leaking like crazy" stiles leaned in licking up Scott's shaft nodding. 

"Fuck, you taste amazing." Scott nodded and got back on his knees. 

"Dude Fuck me so hard, I won't touch my dick just make me shoot without it" 

"oh Fuck" stiles pressed his lubed dick into Scott. "Of Fuck bro were fucking"

"Yeah" Scott turned back. "Fuck your the only guy I'd let bareback me"

"Fuck bro your the only guy I'll ever bareback" stiles leaned in. "Gunna fucking cum in your ass and then I want you to fart it out onto my face"

"oh Fuck stiles" Scott leaned back. "I fucking love you bro"

"I fucking love you too bro" stiles smiled kissing him. "My dick feeling good?"

"It's fucking wrecking me so good bro" Scott moved sucking sucking a hikie onto stiles shoulder. Then stiles pulled out flipping Scott around. 

"I wanna see you when I Fuck you" Scott nodded and stiles was back at it. "Fuck bro I can smell your feet" stiles pulled one close licking it. "Fuck dude you reak so good"

Scott moaned out feeling something build. "Fuck bro I'm gunna bust my load" 

"Fuck bro" stiles came filling Scott, the two layed back together laughing and smiling at eachother. "I'll be ready for round two in like ten bro"

"cool, stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you just took my virginity"

"Huh. You just took mine too" stiles laughed. 

Stiles could see Scott's red face, at a certain point he must had slapped him up a bit, his hair was a mess, everything seemed a bit messy and his mouth still tasted like Scott's piss. 

"Yeah last night was... Something" stiles looked down "at least we got in the jeep" Scott nodded. "So is last night a never talk about it again or-" Scott leaned forward kissing stiles. Stiles leaned back. "Okay good, I love you" stiles met Scott's eyes.

"I love you too" Scott leaned back in kissing stiles hickies. "Fuck I wanna have so many nights like that"

"Why keep it to at night, I gotta take a piss" stiles smirked. 

"I'm pretty sure you never got to my pits last night" 

"Well if it's anything like the rest of you I'm about to have a lot of fun"


	14. Day 13

Day 13: knotting | Handjobs | hole gape | Humiliation

Theo was usually very smart. Until he did something very stupid... He touched stiles things without knowing what it was going to do to him.

Him and stiles had been dating for two years in college. What originally was hate fucking and Theo nearly passing out from a newly bitten stiles strength, turned into cuddling and stiles still trying to kill him sometimes, but it happened less often now. 

Stiles had come up with one rule, as the werewolf druid mix that he was he had a bountiful amount of herbs and chemicals, Theo wasn't allowed to touch them. 

But Theo was curious, somehow stiles was able to use and break mountain ash like theo, he had to see if stiles had figured it out. Theo had thought that it was just looking through his grimore... He never thought that it would be cursed. 

Theo felt stupid, exceptionally stupid now. Any time he tried anything he'd feel himself loose a large amount of information, just poof out of existence. 

It had only been a few hours, Theo was stuck on all fours, in their apartment, he couldn't speak, except for some grunts and growls. And he was exceptionally horny. His cock nearly tearing through the fabric of his shorts. 

Then the apartment door opened. Liam Scott and stiles all walked in seeing a panting and dripping Theo, on his hands and knees. 

"Well Fuck" stiles looked over to Scott. "I was sure it was going to be Liam who fucked up first" Liam turned shocked and stiles shrugged. "You aren't that bright" Liam crossed his arms and stiles handed Scott the fifty dollars they had bet. 

"Well what did the spell do?"Scott walked forward."Besides make him hard"

"It puts you into a kink headspace." Stiles knelt down."Based on how he looks I think he's a dumb sex puppy" Theo whined stomping his hand down. "Yup, I bet he must hate being this stupid" Theo pressed his head into stiles lap. "Yeah? Did you know it's for forty eight hours?" Theo pulled back shaking his head. "I have one rule T. No touching my magic Shit" stiles chuckled. "You want me to play with your bone?" Theo groaned, he hated that it got him harder. He reluctantly nodded and stiles slowly started playing with Theos cock. "I think we both know what you really want from all of us" Theo moaned out whining again. His cock slowly getting closer and closer to the edge. Then he felt it. His knot starting to grow. "None of that yet" stiles stood seeing Theo stomp the ground again. "No I'm going to make sure you fully realize that I'm in charge" stiles looked up to Scott. "Besides you" Scott nodded moving closer. "So the packs going to knot you and make that dumb feeling grow and grow until your brain dead. Then after the 48 hours it will start to come back" stiles smiled tugging off Theos shirt. Getting his shorts off and seeing him wiggle his ass. "Your obscene" stile smiled slapping Theos ass. Theo groaned, it was painful but it also made his knot grow. "Alpha, will you please punish your beta" stiles leaned in. "Make his ass stay red for days" Scott nodded slapping down on Theos ass while Liam watched. Stiles stood next to liam smiling. "Ya know it brings out a mindset that you crave, I don't think anyone would blame you if you were curious"

"How did you-" Liam paused..."Can I Fuck him first"

"of course, then scott and I will take care of you both. Whatever comes up" 

Theo's ass was red, Scott pullig back and tugging on his pants. 

"You wanna go first?" Scott looked to stiles."Then me and then Liam, do that little thing you do with your knot" Liam nodded. Stiles stepped forward taking his cock out. 

"You want my knot puppy?" Theo nodded."If I knew you were into being my pet I would have gotten some gear for you" stiles smiled pressing against Theos hole. Theo whined and stiles rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Scott and Liam know your a whore who wants his hole filled" stiles smirked. "I mean who really could think your a top."

"He's pretty hung"

"Yeah, it's a nice thing to look at but he never needs it" stiles pressed in hard getting Theo to wince. "Loosen up your cunt pup" stiles thrust in getting Theo to gasp. Letting his head rest against the floor. "Raise up that ass" Theo obeyed and stiles started pounding away. "Fuck you guys are gunna love it. Even though he grapes and stretches it out its still tight when you go deep." Stiles thrusted hard and as fast as he could working up a sweat. "Fuck Fuck Fuck" stiles leaned in Cumming, his knot growing and locking him in. "Fuck." Cum started to slowly trickle from his cock. "It might be a minute" stiles laughed and Scott nodded stripping. "But his mouth is free" stiles reached around playing with Theos knot, stroking Theo's cock. "You a pro cock slut?" Theo nodded opening his mouth. Scott went over putting his cock onto Theos mouth. Theo leaned in sucking down Scott instantly. 

"Fuck how did he get this good?"

"I trained him" stiles chuckled. "I skull fucked his gag reflex until it was gone." Stiles leaned forward."He loved every second of it" Scott hummed as Theo worked his cock. Then stiles turned to Liam. "Come here, we don't want to make you feel like a little cuck" liam smiled and stiles leaned in kissing the boys neck, stroking his hard cock. "Or maybe that's something that will happen if you touch the book."

"Fuck, I think I know what's gunna happen and I really want it"

"after you do whatever Scott's saying" stiles lightly bit liams shoulder. "Then whatever headspace takes you over." Scott pulled out walking around to stiles. Stiles pulled out and Scott instantly pushed in. "Why don't you clean my dick" Liam nodded kneeling and sucking down stiles dick. Rubbing his tongue against stiles deflating knot. 

Scott fucked hard but fast. No one's been able to take his cock down to its base and what Theo had just done got him close already. He fucked harder and faster eventually feeling an orgasm build quickly. By the time Liam stood back up Scott was attached to Theo thrusting more. Milking himself through the last bit of an orgasm. Scott leaned over looking to stiles. 

"When this is done teach Liam to suck cock like that" stiles nodded patting his alpha. "Did you enjoy the ass at all?"

"alot" he smirked. "But that mouth was something else" Liam was getting sucked now. Scott was right it was next level. He also feared his own training at this and how much he has to learn. Liam eventually pulled out. His cock red at the tip. He walked over and Scott pulled out and Liam thrust in Cumming right away. Feeling his knot grow he started to Fuck theo. Pulling his knot back till It popped back out and then thrust in again. 

"Looks like someones getting knot fucked." Stiles chuckled."Wreck his ass" stiles pet Liam getting him to move faster, working through his hyper sensitivity his eyes rolling back. "Milk yourself in his ass" Liam nodded groaning. "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck" Liams second orgasm had him exausted. 

"Well I veiw this as a very good afternoon now." Stiles smirked.

Hours later and Theo was still a dumb pup, he'd do almost anything now and Liam was curious about his own headspace trip. Liam opened the book feeling weak suddenly. He quickly put it down falling back onto his ass. His head becoming foggy and suddenly, his shorts filling with piss. 

"Big bro's? Can I have a changy" Liam looked up at stiles and Scott. Theo come over and licking his face. "Doggy!"

"Forty eight hours?" Scott looked over.

"Yup" stiles nodded. 

"Great"


	15. Day 14

Day 14: Stranger Sex (hookup) | scent kink| Facial | body worship

Theo/ Harvey 

Theo had an unusual dating profile. One it specified that this was only used for sex. More specifically stuff his boyfriend wouldn't do. Stiles was. Strict Dom and Theo knew that. Stiles also knew that Theo needed to be his own kind of dominant. So he let's him explore with other boys. 

Stiles was out with Scott. Something about a tradition and that he'd be back in the morning. Theo layed back looking over their closet. The kink gear they had accumulated. None of it was speaking to him... He didn't have the urge to whip or flog, to tie up a little college twink for their first time with kink. It was all just a little boring. Then Theo bit his lip. He knew what he needed and he knew that there was someone willing. 

Little Harvey kinkle had quiet the life story. But in college he experimented and found himself attracted to men in a more... Subservient way. 

He wasn't good at relationships, every partner saying he was clingy and obsessive. Maybe it was him trying to be normal... Even if his normal was given men money as a way of getting off. 

Theo had been thinking about what he was going to have his, in Harvey's own words, biggest faggot, do. But before he got too carried away Theo picked up his phone messaging him.

'Want to have some fun tonight?'

'Absolutely sir, I got paid yesterday, I'd love for you to drain me'

'I make enough money myself I don't need yours'

'you can order me to do things over Skype sir, I'm ready for anything'

'your going to come over and follow orders in person' Theo smiled 'I'll send you the address and I want you here at 9 on the dot fully cleaned out and ready to serve'

'it would be an honor to serve you in person sir. Send the address and I'll be there' 

Theo sent the apartment address as well as the instructions for Harvey to do before he got to Theos apartment. the apartment has a small area for packages when someone walks up, Harvey will have to strip in that area and then knock on the door. Theo added that being on his knees would get him bonus points. 

Theo wished he could sit around but he did have things to setup. 

By the time Harvey knocked Theo had finally set everything up, he changed into a workout tank early on he could smell his pits with every move and he loved it. He opened the door seeing Harvey in his knees. Harvey peaked up and Theo smiled. 

"This the type of evening you were expecting?"

"Normally I jerk off to profiles and see if anyone wants my money" Theo nodded, seeing Harvey get hard. 

"You enjoy being a total fag?"

"I really do sir. And I can't wait for anything you have in store for me" 

"I have lots in store for you." Theo motioned into the apartment. "Common" Harvey nodded filling Theo inside. "Normally. With a boy as cute as you, I'd keep your face uncovered and let you use those pretty boy looks" Theo turned back holding a latex hood. "But tonight looks-" Theo's hand brushed against Harvey's face. "Even as good as yours aren't going to matter, tonight's about me" Harvey nodded and Theo slid the hood on adjusting it so it fit his face better. "There, and soon those puppy eyes won't help you either" Harvey nodded. "You good with worshiping a God like me" Theo flexed and Harvey nodded. "Even though my pits reak and my feet smell" 

"Yes sir, I'd love to massage and clean your feet, with my tongue of course" Theo nodded "I will gladly accept anything you give me" Harvey knelt. "I'm your fag for the night sir"

"that's good to hear." Theo smiled petting the latex. "I'm going to relax on the couch, you work on my feet"

"Yes sir" Theo walked over and Harvey crawled over kneeling infront of him. Theo lifted his foot up placing it on Harvey's face.

Harvey could smell how strong Theos feet smelt around the apartment. But up close it became his world. Harvey stuck out his tongue licking up the sides first. Then slowly working around the first foot that Theo presented. 

"Give my feet a review fag" Theo poked Harvey in the cheek.

"They smell amazing sir, they taste even better, I would be happy to be your doormat" Harvey licked again. "They have me so hard"

"Good" Theo took his foot away putting up the next one. "I want this one done faster" Harvey nodded working as fast as he could while still delivering the same level of detail that he gave the other foot. When Harvey pulled back Theo was smiling. His cock hard. "Good job fag, now stand up" Harvey nodded and Theo stood extremely close to him. "You got me nice and hard, but I'm not ready to wreck that pretty ass of yours yet, and because you did so good-" Theos hand wrapped around Harvey's cock. "I think you disserve a reward as well" Harvey nodded and Theo slid back his foreskin, matching the same on Harvey. He pressed their cock heads together and slid the foreskin back up and around. Harvey's foreskin was looser, Theo was able to fully cover his own cock head as well. Then Theo jerked them both off. 

"Sir this feels amazing" Harvey's head fell forward. "But I'm already so close"

"Then cum. I'm gunna keep going and you'll just make things feel even better" Theo chuckled "go ahead cum and writh in that post orgasm torture" Harvey nodded filling the already cramped space of their cock heads with cum. About half his load dribbling out onto the floor. Theo only kept going enjoying the extra lube around his cock. Harvey kept his arms behind his back. Eventually after Harvey had been panting and silently begging Theo pulled out, cum splattering on the ground. He quickly while jerking took off the hood and got Harvey on his knees. Holding his hair tight he came all over Harvey's face. 

"Thank you sir" 

"You did pretty good with all of that. Let's have that cum dry up on your face for a few minutes before you move onto my pits."

"Yes sir"


	16. Day 15

Day 15: Masturbation | Pet Play | Latex | Dirty Talk  
Nick/ Harvey and jordan/asher

Nick was surprised when Harvey came to him asking him out. He was more surprised when they actually had fun. Nick had some interest in mortal things. Harvey seemed to have the best qualities of everything he enjoyed.

He didn't think the boy has any more surprises left after a year. But after walking in on Harvey watching pup play porn while wearimg a collar, and one long and detail conversation. Nick learned something completely new about his boyfriend. 

Nick couldn't understand why Harvey would hide all of this. Kink was fun. Nick liked having the leash attached to Harvey's collar, he loved the pup hood that Harvey wore. He loved making Harvey stretch himself around a new tail plug. It was all new and exciting... And it let nick have some fun too. 

He found his love for rubber clothing after Harvey brought him to a kink shop. There was Soemthing about how tight it felt along with how dominant he felt while he wore it. 

"You've been such a good boy" nick smiled as Harvey slid on his hood. "You disserve a good little break" he pet Harvey getting the boy to sigh. "Let go a bit and relax" he nodded turning into nicks latex covered body. "I know puppy wants a bone" Harvey nodded. Nick stood slowly stroking his rubber covered cock. "Does puppy wanna get Fucked nice and hard" Harvey nodded. Nick pulled on Harvey's tail plug. Getting the boy to whine and groan. It was a large plug that left Harvey with a nice gape. Perfect to be fucked by his boyfriend.

Nick thusted hard hosting onto Harvey the wipers and whines that he made only made nick thrust harder and faster. "Fuck you little mutt ready for my load?" Harvey nodded panting. Nick finally pressed in Cumming deep in Harvey. Harvey's sensitive prostate had caused him to be on edge the entire Time. Nicks hand slipped down slowly jerking the boy off until a load filled nicks hand. He leaned forward feeding the load to Harvey smiling as he licked it up. "Good boy" he hummed petting the hood with his free hand. "Such a good boy"

Jordan and asher had a complex relationship. They found that rooming together in college led to them being closer. 

At firs they would watch porn together. Then Jordan slowly move closer and jerking him off. Then it led to Jordan asking asher to show him what he wants...

They were young... Jordan and asher both couldn't afford any real gear. A cheap hood was all they could have. But it was amazingly special to asher. His headspace was intense. He went completely non verbal and very into being told what to do. 

Asher needed it when he was stressed out. He'd come home and rest against Jordan's chest looking up at him. 

"Can I pup out?" Jordan would always say yes. He couldn't say no to Theos little puppy pouts. Asher old be hard as soon as the hood was snug. Jordan would find energy to play with him and keep him entertained when he needed it. And to let him space out while they watched TV. Jordan loved how sensitive asher became. Just playing with asher nipples was enough to bring him close to orgasm. Asher would never touch himself though. He had paws not hands. 

"You wanna cum?" Asher nodded feverishly. Looking back up to Jordan. His hood had black piping and white sections. For how cheap it was it was crisp and clean looking against ashers head. Jordan's hands would shift. His one hand playing with asher nipples while the other slowly edged and jerked him off.  
"Don't cum yet puppy make that load bigger"

Asher writhed and struggled but kept his hands at his sides. His cock feeling like it was being overly stimulated already. "Not yet" Jordan smiled. He writhed again and Jordan swapped from asher shaft to his cock head, polishing it. Asher whined looking up and Jordan nodded. "Cum puppy" asher whole body shook as he came. It was like he couldn't cum fast enough. Jordan had swapped positions just as asher came, letting the boy cover his chiseled body. "Good boy" asher whined as Jordan massaged his nipples again. "Let's see how long it takes until you get hard again"


	17. Day 16

Day 16: role reversal| Impact Play | poppers | nipple play

Charlie/ Alex

Alex was nervous. Charlie's sudden urge to Dom had been a surprise to him. But he was willing to see what Charlie could get him to do...

Charlie looked amazing as always. A mixture of football gear and rubber that had alex weak. 

"I always wanted to get Fucked by you in your sweaty gear" Alex layed back. His hand playing with Charlie's bulge. 

"Don't worry. I'm gunna Fuck you so hard. But for now-" Charlie Sat on Alex stomach. "We're gunna get these nice and worked up." Charlie placed down a bag next to Alex's head massaging Alex's nipples, getting them hard. "Then these" Charlie smirked. His hand digging through the bag finding two matching nipple suckers. Charlie leaned down kissing and licking around Alex's nipples then pressing the suckers on and leaning bakc. "Get those nice and pumped" he leaned back in kissing Alex. "While I fry your brain" Charlie hopped up walking over to a drawer. On his way back Alex could hear plastic being peeled off something. Then he saw Charlie shake a small brown bottle. "Time to get Fucked up" he smirked. 

For every hit Charlie took Alex had to do one more than he had the last time. It had seemed simple but it quickly revealed that it was going to be a lot. "You hard yet" Alex nodded taking another hit. 

"You have no idea how much I wanna play with myself"

"not yet, when I Fuck you, then you can" Charlie leaned back flexing. Letting the low light of the room reflect and refract off his rubbed. "I like this combo" he smirked tugging his football pants. "Would have been fun to play in" Charlie smiled down at his boyfriend. "Let me see" Alex handed the bottle off taking a deep breath. 

"You would have been sweaty as hell if you wore that" Alex let his hands roam over the rubber. "Would be super sexy too" he layed back letting Charlie give him his ten hits. "Fuck" 

"messed up yet?"

"Fuck year" 

"turn around then, I wanna get your as nice and red before I Fuck you" 

"Okay" Alex smiled. Rubbing his nipples. 

"Oh wait" Charlie leaned over grabbing the bag again. "You look like you can go up a size" Charlie squeezed them off and massaged them. "They feel good yet?"

"Yeah" Alex smiled. "Really good"

"Good"

New suckers were placed on, Alex's nipples going back to the old suckers size instantly then swelling more. 

Alex was flipped around and Charlie kissed his neck. "Ready?" 

"Yeah" Charlie slapped down on Alex's ass, then again. 

After five slaps Alex shivered. 

"Please more" Charlie adjusted slapping harder Alex was panting. 

"Take more poppers" Charlie slapped again. Alex started huffing and Charlie shifted u lacing his football pants. "Fuck your ass looks amazing"

"Fuck yeah mess me up" Charlie pressed in leaning over Alex as he started to thrust. "Fuck Fuck Fuck babe this is amazing"

"Yeah? Sounds like your gunna be my bottom for a bit"

"ohhh Fuck you" Alex looked back. "You better make me fucking weak as hell" Charlie nodded thrusting harder. He wasn't going for either of their orgasms. He was drawing this out for a long time and Alex was completely fine with it. Charlie's magical cock was fucking him crazy. 

"Having fun?" Charlie leaned up kissing Alex's cheek.

"Fuck yeah"


	18. Day 17

Day 17: twins| double or more penetration | impact play| collars/ leashes

Theo, asher /stiles 

"He is cute" asher smiled up at Theo. "What are we gunna do with him?" Asher was sat on stiles chest. His underwear being the only border between stiles and asher cock.

"We're gunna have him take our cocks. He's going to worship our bodies. And be a good little slave, got it?"

"Y-yeah" stiles nodded. 

"Good, Ya know everyone else treats us like we should be treated. Besides you stiles, and for that you are gunna go farther than everyone else." Theo moved resting his ass on stiles face. Stiles struggled but asher was firmly planted. A loud fart blasted out from Theos ass and stiles groaned. "Go ahead. Say it smells good"

"Y-you fart smells good" Theo stood and smiled. 

"Good, I think he's getting it" Theo adjusted his tank showing stiles his armpits. "Ask me to put your mouth and nose in there." Theo smirked."Go ahead and try not to get too hard yet, we don't want a wet spot on your jeans" stiles looked down seeing a hers body. He could feel his dick hard though. Even through all of this he had to admit he was fucked up enough to get off to it. 

"Please let me sniff and lick your pit" he said it with a lack of enthusiasm, which got asher slapping him. 

"Again"

"Please le time sniff and lick your kit Theo. Please" Theo smiled. 

"I was just gunna have him sniff it. But your right, a bitch like you should lick them clean" Theo knelt pressing his armpit into stiles face rubbing it around. "How long did we work out today bro?"

"Like five hours after school. Pads probably would make you sweat though. Theos a fucking pig" asher smiled rubbing stiles nipples. 

"Fuck you we sweat the same amount, and Shit he's getting into it. We might have to think of a more perminant arrangement..." Theo lifted off sniffing his pit. "Still reaks like me but if feels less sweaty" asher looked down at stiles. 

"I wanna Fuck him"

"hold up" Theo dug around his bag coming back with a collar and leash. He slid the collar on petting stiles head. "Your not gunna be on out level" stiles nodded and theo tugged the leash up forcing stiles into his foot. "Lick" stiles reluctantly did and asher chuckled. 

"Dude he's so hard"

"Yeah you like being trash?" Theo took his foot away making him nod. "Say your our fucking bitch"

"I-i your bitch sir" Theo looked up. 

"I feel fancy"

"You should your captain" asher smiled. "Flip him around. I wanna spank his ass."

"I brought a crop" stiles eyes went wide and Theo nodded. "Your our bitch now. It's time you got a spanking you won't ever forget then we can Fuck you for so long that you get addicted to us" Theo flexed. "That you'll be the little bitch in the stands waiting to get a text about licking rhe sweat off our bodies. You want that right fag?" Theo smirked. 

"Y-yeah" 

"Good" Theo leaned in kissing stiles. "Your gunna be our fag but your gunna act like a boyfriend to me see people think I'm homophobic but really I just never had a stupid coming out. So if they find out I'm dating some nerdy guy like you they are gunna back off. And I mean you get to have sex with me as often as I want. Seems like a good deal to me, what about you?"

"I-im in" stiles nodded and theo kissed his cheek. 

"Flip around" stiles was positioned on his hands and knees a shiver sent up his spine as asher and Theo both stood behind him. Suddenly both their hands came down slapping his ass hard. Stiles groaned letting his head fall forward as the two delivered smacks over and over again. The matching hits getting stiles harder and harder over time. Theo then pulled the leash bringing stiles head back. "Ready to ride us?" Stiles nodded and theo and asher prepped. Lining their cocks up and letting stiles drop down on them both. He was facing asher. The smug look on his face as he trusted against stiles prostate. 

"Bro his dicks drooling like crazy"

"Yeah bro, think he'll cum from our dicks"

"he better learn how. A bitch like him shouldn't touch themself" stiles groaned being pulled back by the leash. 

"Hands behind boy" stiles kept his hands behind him cum shooting out onto ashers chest. "Good boy" Theo kept pounding feeling ashers load fill stiles hole. "Fuck bro you made him so wet" theo groaned Cumming in stiles ass as well. "You better be happy stilinski. Because your ass is fucking owned now" Theo slapped stiles ass pulling out. "Now lick up your load off my bro"

"Yes sir"


	19. Day 18

Day 18: Mind Break (subspace)| Hair-pulling | Praise | dirty talk

Stiles/liam

"You are such a dirty little boy" stiles leaned in. "Pissing yourself in the middle of a meeting, was that a sign to me, that you don't disserve big boy undies" Liam whined. His cock was probably as hard as it physically could be but it was still held back by a diaper. "But if that was you showing me how ready you are to be my good little bro then I'm very happy" Liam looked up resting his head on stiles.

"I-i feel happier being your little bro" stiles nodded. "I like when I'm your good little boy" 

"You are the best boy, such a good diaper but" stiles pet liams head seeing him start to switch. The headspace taking over. "Let go of anything big, you are just a little diaper bro who needs to let go." Stiles hand slid under liams shirt. "Let the diaper take away any smarts left" Liam nodded, his eyes half closed he leaned against stiles shifting. 

"Big bro's big" he leaned forward petting stiles bulge. 

"You wanna suck on big bro?"

"Yeah " Liams smile grew. 

"Well you have to be a good little boy to do that" Liam nodded. "Is diapy taking over completely?"

"Diapy is in charge" Liam shifted resting on stiles chest. "My heads fuzzy"

"that's good, that means my voice is stronger than yours and you know that now" stiles kissed liams head. "You know a good boy like yourself needs a master to work their way in" Liam nodded moving his thumb up sucking on it lightly. "Good boy" stiles pet his head. "Let go and be a little diaper but" Liam smiled pulling his legs together. 

"Gotta go"

"Then go little bro, there's no need for you to get up, especially when you are this comfortable" Liam nodded "after your don't your gunna make big bro happy" 

Liam's thumb went back to his mouth. Sucking harder as he broke. His bladder giving up and making him release it o the diaper. "Good job little bro" Liam seemed exausted. "You can't win against a diaper little bro, you know that. Now, take care of big bro and his hard dick" Liam nodded taking his thumb out of his mouth and descending down stiles thick cock. "Good job, you love cock little bro" stiles pet liams head. "And you are so good at sucking it-fuck" stiles gasped. "Good boy more tongue" Liam lifted back rubbing his tongue against stiles cock head. "Goo-oh Fuck" stiles leaned back filling liams mouth. Liam eagerly swallowing every drop stiles could give him.

"Did I do good big bro?"

"You did wonderfully"


	20. Day 19

Day 19: Thigh-fucking | Nipple Play | Master/Slave | Cuckolding

Stiles, Theo, scott

Stiles had been happy with his life for a while now. But he loved nights like this. He had to admit it took a lot of currage for Scott to tell stiles what he really wanted, how after being the pack alpha he really just wanted to be a slave, how he felt extremely subservient to his betas, how much he craved making stiles one. That had been senior year of college. Scott now had a worthless degree, stiles was only working part time at a job he thought that he would be happy with... The other half being a small porn carrier with Scott, which just had better benefits in his opinion. 

Theo had been the main supporter for years. His job paid well from the start and got benefits early on, and he was able to move up extremely easily. It wasn't where he thought he'd be but he was happy with the outcome he got. Because he did get everything he wanted all those years ago. 

He has a pack. He even has a alpha that he normally would treat like Shit, even though he loves Scott he also knows that Scott needs to be submissive in that way. He wants it. Theo also got stiles, it started out rough. Stiles tazed Theo after their first kiss. But eventually he put the past in the past and warmed up to Theo, then they fell hard for eachother. By sophomore year in college they were figuring out post college living, Scott threw a wrench in it all but ultimately it wasn't that diffent. 

Scott had even showed Theo a side that he had never considered before, his submissive side. Theo hadn't been nearly as submissive as Scott but he did find it extremely fun when stiles had full control. 

Theo sighed as he walked inside. His back ached and his head had a splitting headache. Scott walked over first. 

"You seem stressed" Scott got close holding Theos arm. "Whats wrong" 

"people are idiots" Theo sighed. "And it costs money to be stupid" Scott nodded. 

"Well, master has been pretty horny all day" Scott smiled taking Theos bag and coat. "And i think he has some plans for us both tonight"

"that sounds amazing" Theo lifted Scott's chin. "We're you good today?"

"When am I not good?" Scott smirked.

"You are such a naughty pup" stiles walked down the stairs. "Always so naughty" stiles came close slapping Scott's ass. "He didn't do his workout this morning" 

"I'm sorry sir" Scott turned back. "I know I'm a bad boy" Scott held his arms behind his back. "Am I gunna get punished"

"You are, but not right now" stiles hand pet Scott's face. "And you are doing a double work out tomorrow" Scott nodded. Stiles looked over to Theo smiling. "And don't look so grumpy" stiles got close kissing Theo's neck Theo melted to stiles touch. A shiver sent up his spine. 

"I'm not grumpy, just stressed" Theo leaned in kissing stiles. "You know how stupid people can be" stiles nodded his hands resting on Theos hips. 

"Why don't you get out of these clothes and Scott will make us something to eat, the fun stuff can happen later."

After a few hours of eating and drinking Theo slipped away, stiles knew he would come up to their room to a slutty boy layed out on the bed ready for whatever stiles had for him. 

"Is there a reason I'm not cleaning out sir?"

"You are just going to watch, and play with yourself tonight, you won't cum tonight though."

"Yes sir"

"I know you get off seeing me Fuck theo. Knowing that your ass is only for when one of us is so widely horny that we will use you too" Scott nodded and stiles smiled seeing Scott get hard. 

"You little cuck" stiles rubbed Scott's boner through his shorts. "You like being kept as a fleshlight for when Theo feels like he's a real Dom top" Scott nodded. "I bet you love being my toy. You like not having choices" Scott nodded again. "Good... I'm changing the rules. You have to wear Something over your cock. Rub though some underwear or shorts but you don't get to be naked. Only real men who Fuck get that privilege" Scott nodded pulling stiles hand off. 

"I'm close sir" stiles nodded. 

"Your gunna be all night. Common he should be ready."

Stiles walked into his bedroom seeing Theo walk in nude. His muscled frame was still amazing to look at. He walked over kissing stiles. His cock rising. Stiles wouldn't lie. He had taken Theos cock before, it was big and felt amazing, and Theo knew how to use it perfectly. But he also had to be good to get that privilege. 

"I love you" Theo kissed stiles neck. 

"Yeah? Well you better" stiles chuckled. "Because I love you too" he pulled back. "Fuck your so sexy" stiles hands roamed over Theos chiiseled body. Stiles hand sliding over Theos cock stroking him. 

"Hmm, you need to get naked" Theo kissed stiles again. Tugging on his shirt. "You drive me fucking wild" 

"I know, and look at our little cuck" stiles turned seeing Scott walk out with a pair of tight white underwear on. "Such a little bitch" stiles chuckled. "Go and sit down" Scott nodded and stiles rubbed Theos pecs. Grabbing at Theos nipples squeezing hard. "Fuck your body looks amazing." Theo nodded."Seriously your body is too sexy" stiles tugged on Theo nipples getting a moan. "Seriously you look fucking perfect" stiles kissed his neck. "Get on the bed." Theo layed showing his ass and stiles shook his head. "Gunna save that hole for later." Theo turned back around and stiles got on the bed. "Your thighs are taking my first load" Theo smiled nodding. 

"Fuck yeah. Want me to flex or leave them soft?" Theo pressed his thighs together. 

"I think you'll snap my cock off if you flex too hard" 

"that would be horrible" Theo chuckled. "Fuck them then sir" Theo relaxed his thighs and stiles walked off coming back with lube. Pouring it over Theos body and thighs. Pressing his cock through Theos thighs. 

"Fuck there so smooth" 

"Yeah? You like them?" Theo flex a little and stiles eyes rolled back a bit. His hips thrusting automatically. His body shivering. 

Scott was hyper focused on edging. It was too hot to not give his full attention. His cock screaming for release but his body knowing to hold himself back. To have his cock throb and strain instead of actually feeling a pleasurable release. He loved every second of it. All while he's pre cum soaked the front of his underwear. 

Stiles was getting close Theos smooth thighs flexing slightly and then relaxing. He bit his lip thrusting harder. Theo smiling and jerking himself off. 

"Fuck blow all over me" Theo grinned. "Blow that fat load" stiles nodded cum shooting our from his cock his body Shaking. 

"Fuck, that was good"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah you big slut, now clean up my dick before I spank you"

"Okay sir"


	21. Day 20

Day 20: friends(twins)| inexperienced| mutual masturbation|edging (gooning)

Continuation of day 2

Stiles,Theo

Scott had a two day training retreat. Stiles and Theo were told to be good. Scott gave them money for food and left his little brothers alone in the house... With one last command. They weren't allowed to have sex. 

It was annoying but it was something they both could deal with.... Until they couldn't. 

"Bro, why can't I get fucking soft" Theo groaned resting on stiles chest. 

"Don't know. Feels like someone forced me to be fucking horny" stiles pet Theos head feeling a shiver travel up his spine. "Heats aren't real... Right?"

"Nope" Theo moved resting his head next to stiles. "Fuck bro... Why did Scotty tell us no sex"

"cuz we can't if he orders it like that" stiles turned. "If we tried we'd probably get soft or something fucked up like that." Stiles groaned."Should we try? Getting soft sounds kinda good" stiles took out his cock. There was a bubble of precum on the tip. Theo moved his hand over getting the glob of pre on his finger eating it. 

"You taste so good" stiles leaned din kissing Theo. 

"think we could jerk off?" Theos eyes went wide. 

"Bro your a fucking amazing" Theo leaned in kissing stiles. "Like I literally fucking love you right now"

"You better" stiles smirked kissing his brother again. Then jumping up off his bed stripping down. "Get the lube I'll get a computer"

"get 'em both" Theo smirked. "Hook one up to the TV. I can fucking watch everything for fucking hours right now" Theo pulled off his pants his cock pulling his underwear away from his body. 

"Fuck"

"what?"

"We are gunna be messed up" stiles grabbed at Theos nipple walking off to the other room. 

After a few minutes of setting up and picking some of their favorite videos stiles fell back into the bean bag couch with Theo. Theo scotting closer wrapping his hand around stiles. 

"Fuck bro" stiles held up a bottle of poppers. "Ready to get really messed up?"

"Yeah" Theo leaned in letting stiles hold the bottle unde his nose. 

After taking the hits Theos cock was throbing. Stiles took his own hits and started jerking Theo off. Their cocks both throbing and pulsing in each others hand. "I wish I could knot you right now bro" Theo turned kissing stiles shoulder. "Wish I could make you all stretched out and messed up."

"Fuck I wish we could"

"Fuck look at that guy" Theo pointed to one screen. "He could take a knot" Theo jerked faster then suddenly his hand was forced off. "Fuck bro... We can't get off at all" Theo turned.

"Might as well keep going" stiles panted. "We can edge for a few hours. Maybe we'll get soft eventually." Theo nodded knowing it was no hope. They were just going to accept what they were doing. 

Theos hand kept moving until it was forced off. Stiles hand jerking Theo until it was forced off. Stiles giving them both more poppers and picking out more raunchy porn. 

"Fuck bro were messed up" Theo turned sticking out his tongue.

"Fuck yeah" stiles chuckled. "Fuck I'm so edged up. My balls feel so fucking weird"

"Fuck bro I think I'm gunna pop a knot without Cumming" stiles nodded speeding up his strokes. Theo moaned out as stiles hand was forced away. Theos knot growing but no cum gushing out. "Fuck bro keep going." Stiles nodded playing with Theos cock, messing with the knot and making his twin groan and throw his head back. "Fuck bro I'm so fucking edged up uhhhhh" Theo groaned jerking stiles feeling his into grow. 

"Fuck bro. My knots so full. Let's keep going" Theo nodded and stiles joined him groaning.

Scott got back smelling Soemthing... Off. It only took him a minute to focus and hear the porn.

He walked upstairs into his bedroom seeing his little brothers laid out. Heads thrown back whimpering as their hands quickly darted down stroking eachother once or twice, then being forced into the air again. Their cock head's were purple, clearly beyond a pleasurable edge, their knots were about twice as big as Scott had ever seen them and their balls shared the purple color. 

"You two couldn't go two days" Theo lifted his head whimpering. "How fucked up are you two?" 

"So- long- edging" stiles groaned. Scott leaned in smelling piss on stiles. 

"You two are pathetic." Scott hook his head."Hands off" both their hands instantly froze up in the air. "Now, you each are getting a nice hard kick to the balls, that will make you cum. But it will be an extremely unsatisfying orgasm." Scott smirked."Time to teach you boys a lesson" Scott lined his shoe up with Theos balls kicking him. A dribble of cum and a groan from Theo then an explosion of cum covering g his chest and face, all while he groaned mouth open to the waves over cum. 

Scott kicked stiles balls next getting a simular result. Stile sands being forced away from giving himself a single stroke or holding his sore balls as they came hard. 

It took the twins ten minutes to have an idea of what had happened. Scott giving them both a look of dissapointment. 

"I think we got a bit out of hand bro" stiles looked to Theo.

"Yeah" Theo scoped up some of stiles cum. 

"I think it's time you both get back into some chasity" Scott smirked. 

"What?" Theo looked up. "Common we didn't have sex" Theo gave his best begging face to Scott. Scott leaned down patting Theos face then slapping him. 

"You knew what I meant. You've both been bad boys and your going in chasity" Theo and stiles both looked down. "Uderstood?"

"Yes alpha" stiles mumbled. Scott looked to Theo who huffed. 

"Yes alpha, lock up my cock"


	22. Day 21

Day 21: Sexting | Cock-warming | secret relationship| Sixty-nine

Stiles/ Liam 

Stiles had only known Liam for a few weeks. They were paired together for a dorm since both of their original dorm mates had dropped out. Liam wasn't bad. He could be messy but if stiles asked him to clean up he would. They worked well as roommates overall. Their schedules were at diffrent times which meant that they had more time to themselves. But even when it was the two of them they kept to themselves.

Then, one day when Liam was out and stiles was relaxing in bed he got a text. Stiles opened it without second thought, not even looking at the preview. 

'gunna make you so addicted to my dick' along with a dick pic. He knew it was Liam from the shoes. His dick was massive, the tip was red and just pushing past his foreskin. Stiles mouth watered. He didn't know how to respond... So he didn't. He just waited. 

When Liam got back stiles got up right away. Then a wave of shock went through him. 

"I hit send" 

"Yeah" stiles smirked. "I had no idea what to write back" 

"Fuck" Liam put his bag down. "Sorry I was super horny and I get off to exposure but I've never hit send before-" Liam froze his eyes looked down and stiles was rock hard, his shorts just holding back against his dick. "Y-you liked that?" 

"Yeah, you got a hot dick" stiles looked up and down Liam's body. "And the idea of blowing you is well-" stiles motioned to his dick. "Getting me going a lot" he chuckled and Liam walked towards stiles. 

"I've not sent so many dick pics to you, so much dirty Shit that I have to delete before i text you again"

"Well" stiles leaned in. "Just hit send next time" Liam nodded, his crotch against stiles. "But I don't think I have enough time to get addicted to your dick before class" Liam bit his lip. "You ever dock with a guy?"

"No. What is it?" Stiles slid down his shorts. 

"You take your dick, because your foreskin looked pretty tight"

"it is" Liam nodded. 

"And you put it in here with mine" stiles stretched his foreskin. "Fucking feels amazing and it's quick" stiles smirked. 

"Your dirty" Liam smiled. "I like it" he pulled his pants and underwear down and let stiles guide him. "Jerk me off" stiles nodded and slid liams cock head around his foreskin. Liam moaned out feeling overwhelmed. Stiles pumped hard and fast relentless but also definitely trying to make it so he wasn't late to class. 

"I'm gunna cum" stiles moaned out and Liam looked into his eyes. 

"Fuck I'm so close" he pulled stiles in kissing him feeling stiles explode around him suddenly it was way too much for Liam. He came resting on stiles shoulder. "Fuck that was good" Liam smiled.

Stiles cleaned up quickly looking back. 

"That wasn't a one time thing right?"

"No, but can you not tell anyone, I'm not even out yet and I don't know how people will react"

"Yeah of course" stiles fixed his shorts smiling. "I'll be back later. Then we can go get dinner?" 

"Sure" Liam smiled. "Sounds fun" 

After only two days stiles was exausted. Liam was unstoppable. He'd had ten orgasms after only two days. 

Stiles eyes slowly opened seeing Liam wrapped around him. Liam was hard to place into a specific role, he would act soft and caring, take a simpler role and let stiles lead what they were doing. But then he'd take over, grab stiles hair or slap his ass. Stiles knew he liked the submission part of it and Liam liked the dominant parts. But... It wasn't every thing. 

Liam's eyes slowly opened and he moved resting his head on stiles shoulder. 

"Your pits really do reak in the morning"

"sorry?" Stiles looked down. "You don't sound disgusted."

"I'm not, it's really hot" Liam lifted his head up licking stiles bicep. "Makes me feel like I'm fucking a real man" 

"pfft" stiles rolled his eyes and Liams hand moved cupping stiles balls. 

"So I'm really worn out. I think we might have had a bit too much sex in two days"

"Yeah, my balls are definitely empty"

"Wanna wait a few days and then take it at a normal pace?"

"Yeah" stiles leaned in kissing his cheek.

Liam loved sending stiles nudes. His phone buzzed every day at least once with a picture of Liam doing something that made stiles shiver. 

Most of the time it was his dick. Hard and on display in a bathroom. Liam flexing and telling stiles how he can't wait to Fuck him. Sometimes stiles would get pictures of his ass too Liam didn't love bottoming. It wasn't that he couldn't enjoy it... It was the opposite. After only a few jabs at liams prostate he has a massive orgasm and needs at least ten minutes to get out to the shock of it all. 

Stiles also loved coming back to their dorm. Liam nude from the waist down. He had admitted that he had a fantasy. Someone keeping his dick warm with their mouth while he played video games... It took time for him to admit he also wanted them to drink his piss. 

Stiles hardon that night had them both ready for it. Stiles would walk in and wrap his lips around Liam's cock. Liam would relax his bladder into stiles mouth and stiles would stay on Liam's cock for hours. The goal was never to get Liam off though. He'd get hard and stiles would give a bit of movement he knew not to distract Liam when it came to video games. It was the Time that Liam needed to be in complete control. It would be hours before Liam turned off his console and looked down. Lifting stiles up they'd make out, Liam tasting some piss left in stiles mouth along with his precum. It would get them excited turned on. They'd be on their bed stiles going back in for liams cock but this time Liam also going for stiles cock. They'd both be competitive about who came first. Heads bobbing up and down as fast as possible trying to make the other cum. It was a fun game, whoever came first had to bottom that night. Stiles slid down liams thick cock grabbing at his balls, rubbing them and feeling Liam tense up. Filling his mouth with cum. Stiles swallowed and pulled off, shifting and thrusting into liams mouth hard. Exploding his edged cock filling liams mouth easily. 

When Liam pulled off stiles smiled looking back at him. 

"Looks like your the bitch tonight"

"Yeah, that ball trick is way to good" Liam smiled. "You are way too good" Liam paused. "I like you a lot"

"I like you a lot too"


	23. Day 22

Day 22: Recording | face sitting | fourway | Feet

Scott didn't know who paid him. All he knew was it was a lot of money for messing with his bros. 

No one questioned if soemone was acting weird in a frat. Especially when there were rampant hookups throughout the house. 

So Scott convincing a freshman to film him farting in stiles face wasn't that weird. It was just fun frat stuff. 

Then when Scott sent the video out he'd get money in his account. It was good money too. A couple hundred dollars for a ten second video, it was really worth it. It started with basic stuff. Scott sent some pictures of stiles, Liam, and theo to the guy and he'd request a video. It started out with Scott blasting smelly farts into their faces while they sleep. 

Stiles was the first and second victim, the second time Scott got two large farts and that got him an extra $300. The buyer promising that a longer video meant a lot more money. 

Next was Theo. Scott farting on him took some time to perfect. Stiles was a heavy sleeper but still had a reaction that Scott's buyer liked. But Theo was a light sleeper. Theo ruined the first video. Scott was only able to get up onto the bed when his eyes opened and it was shut down. Scott tired to get him when Theo was very drunk but then there was no reaction... Which meant not getting more then $50, which wasn't good enough. Scott found the balance though. Tipsy Theo got a amazing reaction. Groaning and coughing. It was perfect. 

Then a diffrent request. While he wanted Scott to still fart on Liam he wanted Scott to lick liams feet first. Scott once again got the freshman involved. Giving him drinks as payment. Liam slept like the dead, which was great for Scott. He lifted up liams blanket and sniffed liams foot while the freshman recorded. He pulled back at th stench. But he remembered how much he got payed for just sending the guy foot pics, it was Cleary a fetish. He leaned forward licking liams feet heparin g Liam moan out. Still asleep bit clearly enjoying Scott's tongue on his feet. Scott Continued licking up and down liams foot sucking on his toes, everywhere. The stink that they had was Cleary sweat, Liam sweat like a pig and it must have collected in his feet. Scott wasn't discouraged by it... He was hard. 

He sent the extra video.this time Scott filmed it himself. In the bathroom jerking off with one of liams socks in his mouth. Cumming all over the wall of the shower grunting. 

Over a thousand dollar appeared saying that Scott had just changed how their relationship was going to work. 

The next morning a strong fart woke Scott up. Then another and another. Someone was holding him down as he was assaulted by the gas. Only he also was getting hard.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it Scott" Theo lifted off of Scott chuckling. 

"What the Fuck!" Scott struggled seeing Liam and stiles tie him down to his bed.

"Oh calm down Scott. You knew this was coming" stiles nodded towards a camera. Then another one. "You really think we'd let you keep all that cash."

"Fuck, how'd you find out?"

"He called me, told me everything. Said if we cooperated we'd be able to pay for college doing this for him" stiles smirked getting undressed. "And I'm fine fucking you if it pays for college." Stiles got up on the bed kiss g Scott's chest. "Don't act like Theos ass didn't get you rock hard Scott. You want all of us"

"f-fuck yeah" Scott thrusted his hips as much as he could. 

"You aren't fucking any of us today Scott. We're all taking turns on your hole" Scott groaned. "We have specific instructions to not touch your cock" stiles chuckled kissing Scott. It felt weird kissing stiles, Scott's best friend... He didn't hate it though. Then a sock was stuffed in his mouth. Liam standing to the side blushing. "We know you got off to liams feet, don't worry, he's gunna keep making stinky socks for you to smell and take in your mouth. Theo is gunna fart on your face, and I'm gunna Fuck you with my monster cock and make you smell my dirty armpits." Stiles pressed Scott's nose into his pits and Scott took deep breaths getting the unwashed pit smell right in hsi face. "Fuck yeah, Theo you Fuck him first" Theo nodded pressing into Scott, Scott was shocked, he was stretched and lined already. "If I take that sock out your gunna lick my pits and liams feet, you want that?" Scott nodded and the sock was removed letting Scott moan as Theo fucked him. 

Scott's tongue poked out licking over stiles pit. He made quick work of them both and then liams foot came into veiw. Liam was sitting against Scott's cock, his ass grinding against it while Theo pounded away. Liams foot in Scott's face. Scott sobering over the sweaty foot. Feeling Theo slow down. 

"Fuck Liam hurry up I've been edging in his ass for like ten minutes" Liam nodded pressing his other foot in Scott's face. Scott cleaned the other foot then feeling Theo shoot his load inside Scott. "Time for my farts again Scott" Theo pulled out slapping Scott's ass. Liam lifted off pressing his hard cock right in. Using Theos load as lube. Theos ass slowly descended over Scott's face. Starting with a loud fart. 

Scott could feel Liam push in. His cock was a bit skinnier than Theos but also a bit longer. He knew though that stiles had them both beat. A monster, thicker than Theos coke can cock and longer than liams by a good five inches. Stiles was going to really wreck him. 

Theos ass was sweaty, his farts were strong. And Scott couldn't do anything but smell them and lick his ass. Theos balls would rest on Scott's chin. Scott was in his own personal heaven. He could feel Liam cum and another cock instantly take over. Scott moaned out taking a fart right in the mouth as stiles pushed in. Scott's cock, which had been on edge for the entire time, finally shot out a load. 

"Well Scott, I hope your ready to keep going because I'm ready to edge in your ass for the next few hours. I mean you still have liams ass, and Theos feet... Your gunna be here for a while"


	24. Day 23

Day 23: breeding| tied down| hypnosis| cock ball torture

Stiles/ Theo, Liam

Liam was moaning out to the empty room. His arms were tied back behind his head he was sweaty and tired. His mind felt foggy and weak. Stiles had ruined him. His legs were up and tied to his arms. Presenting his hole. His cock was locked in chasity and he couldn't even will himself to try and get off to the light vibrations from the buttplug in his ass, it was never enough. 

He groaned into the sock gag that stiles had given him. A testimate to his own smelly feet. Stiles had him like this for days. He'd come in and give Liam water, spend time with him and then force a catheter into Liam to collect his piss. He said something about it being used for soemone... Liam didn't know, he couldn't care. 

Stiles little science experiment with werewolves at first seemed to be a good idea, they'd learn some stuff about werewolves and everyone was getting paid. Only it had definitely gone too far.

It had been three week of being tied up, aparently werewolves never got sore, never needed a break from the bondage. Liams tired arms would beg to differ... Only any time he tried to beg he was gagged with a new sock. There was Something, playing just low enough for his ears to hear it, but he couldn't reconize anything perticular. It was enough to make him unfocused and weak. 

The door finally opened and Liam was shocked to see Theo waking in with stiles. A collar around his neck, Liam had gotten one as well, it was a thick black leather strap with a dog tag on it.

Theos face was blank. Drool slipped out the side of his mouth. He had on normal clothes bit Liam could tell he hadn't been wearing them long. 

"Getting you boys in between rooms is getting annoying." Stiles pet Theo who nodded turning towards him. "Yeah you my good boy?" Theo nodded groaning."Okay let's get you naked and out of that cock cage" Theo nodded letting stiles strip him down and finally remove a cage around his dick. "Better" 

"Y-yes sir" Theo rested his head. "A-am I gunna Fuck l-liam?"

"Yeah, your gunna be my good bull" Theos whole body shook. "Yeah, your gunna be a good bull and Fuck Liam until I pull you off him, you gunna give him a good time" Theo nodded his cock rock hard. "Okay wait over there, hands behind your back. I'm gunna get him ready, then I'm going to help you get ready and then you can Fuck for day if you want." Theo nodded kissing stiles. His eyes looked heavy and drowsy still. 

Stiles walked over petting liams chest. "Look at you, how do you feel" stiles tugged the sock out of liams mouth offering water. 

"I-i feel so weird, please stiles" stiles shook his head. 

"Liam why aren't you understanding. This is good for you" stiles pet liams thigh. "You haven't had a single ounce of anger in you since this started. Through a full moon too" stiles chuckled looking over to Theo. "Theo has been able to go through therapy without almost tearing Something apart."

"I-i feel so weak" Liam struggled and stiles nodded. 

"Thats because you haven't moved." Stiles nodded fixing liams hair. 

"Whats playing? I can't figure it out" 

"It's my voice. Telling your subconscious to be calm. A good bottom" Liam looked down. "You are going to be a good bottom for Theo right?"

"C-can I cum?"

"I'm sure Theo will Fuck you hard enough to bring you to an orgasm, but for this experiment you aren't allowed to get hard" stiles tapped the cage, then holding it. "Now this part might not be the most pleasant but it got Scott nice and worked up for his breeding." Stiles tapped at liams balls getting the boy to groan. His whole body shook. Another hit and Liam tried pulling his arms forward getting nothing. "Be a good boy" Liam shook his head as stiles made a fist hitting liams balls. 

"It hurts please-" stiles shook his head. 

"When your nice and worked up for a breeding it makes everything go better" Liam whined as stiles crushed liams balls in his hand. 

"Please I'll be good"

"You are" stiles pet liams face with his free hand. "You are being such a good boy" stiles gave three more punches getting Liam to rest his head into stiles hand. "Your going to be such a calm little slut for Theo now, your sore balls are gunna leak out so much cum for him." Liam nodded stiles gave a few light taps and then stepped back. "There is one thing you need" stiles walked over to the wall behind Liam. It was full of bondage and gear. Stiles walked over placing some things down. First he held up a. Sound, hollow with some bumps at the base and a thread to screw into his chasity. 

"That looks big"

"the tube is the same as your catheter, the bumps should be a nice little stretch for you" Liam nodded and stiles worked the rod into liams dick. "There, now you should leak a lot more" stiles pet liams head then tugging his hair making him look directly forward. "Next this" he held up a small nose hook. After it was in liams Jose it was tied behind him. Not forcing him back at all but making it difficult to look down. "There. Now anyone could tell your a little piggy" stiles chuckled. "I'm gunna get Theo ready to pound you" Liam tried nodding but the hook stopped him.

Stiles walked over to Theo grabbing several cock rings and fitting them on. Theo groaning as stiles just missed stroking his cock. Theo kept his arms back giving stiles his best begging eyes. Stiles stood kissing Theo's cheek 

"You are a good bull" Theo nodded and stiles attached two clamps to Theo's nipples stiles tugged it leading Theo over and attaching a chain and then attaching clamps to Liam's nipples and chaining them together. Theo moaned his cock just off of Liam's hole. Stiles removed the plug tightening the chain and Theo was pulled into Liam's hole. Theo's eyes rolled back as he waited. "Start fucking bull" Theo nodded grabbing onto Liam thrusting in hard. 

Stiles Sat and took notes as Theo kept fucking into Liam moaning and groaning as he was pushed through orgasms and milking his cock. 

Liam had been huffing. The expanse of pleasure ripping through his body as Theo continued to hit his prostate. 

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" Liam looked over to stiles. "Dan I cum sir?" Stiles stood nodding, watching as Liam's cock shot out a load. "Please sir"

"be a good boy, accept that you are just a hole for Theo to breed"

"I-im just a hole?"

"Just a hole" stiles smiled petting Liam. "Say it again" 

"I am just a hole"


	25. Day 24

Day 24: leather | muscle worship | toys | servant/ sex slave

Jordan and asher

Jordan and asher ended up attending the same college after high school. Rooming together made sense... Then asher fell hard for his friend. And then Jordan fell harder for asher. 

Things started off light. Sex seemingly wasn't enough. So Jordan would buy toys to try out on asher. Tying him down and milking him, using him as his toy. Then things became more serious. 

"What are you?"

"I'm your dumb jock slave sir" Jordan nodded. 

"You enjoy serving me?"

"I do sir, I like not being in control sir" Jordan nodded kneeling down."You're so hot sir" asher bit his lip looking over Jordan's leather pants. "I love when you wear leather sir"

"Yeah?" Jordan stood, placing his foot on asher chest kissing him back. "You little muscle slut" asher nodded. 

"Yes sir"

"get up on the bed" asher jumped up laying back on the bed. "Look at that body" Jordan smirked. "Such a little slut" he got over asher massaging asher's leg. "You want me to make you feel amazing?"

"Yes sir, please" asher smiled and Jordan leaned in kissing him. Then moving over to asher's pecs. Jordan leaned in close kissing asher's nipple, then biting on it lightly. Seeing his slave writh in a perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Jordan loved asher but he knew he needed it all. He needed the intense moments to feel like a good submissive. Jordan kept teasing asher's nipple as his free hand tugged on asher's balls. Making the boy groan and cry out as his balls were tortured. 

Asher kept his hands away from stopping Jordan. Even though it was torturous he enjoyed every second of it. Jordan moved grabbing at asher's muscles, objectifying every inch of him. Grabbing at every dense group of muscle claiming his ownership over the entirety of the boy. 

"Fuck" asher looked down as Jordan massaged his leg. "Mess with me sir, but please make me cum"

"Yeah?" Jordan stood rubbing his hands together. "I think I have an idea."

Asher's arms were bound behind his back. Putting on display his huge shoulders and chest. A bullet vibrator was slid into a. Condom and asher thought it would go in his ass... But Jordan slipped the condom over asher's cock. The vibrator sitting comfortably right bellow asher's cock head. The vibration started slow. His master playing with the controls infront of him. Grabbing at his leather covered crotch. 

"this feels really good sir" asher bit his lip as it vibrate faster. "I think I could cum like this"

"I know you can... Let's see how many times I force you to cum..."


	26. Day 25

Day 25: Against a Wall | piss play| Bondage | dub con

Theo/liam

"Such a naughty pup" Theo pinned Liam back against his locker. Theos hand reaching down grabbing at liams ass. "I didn't know that you were a slut."

"Fuck you Theo" Liam turned back seeing Theo move in closer. 

"You wish. I'm sure your hung but I also know you need a good dick up your ass to make you feel amazing" Theo slapped liams ass again. Getting a moan. "There's the slut. Is it true you do anything if a dick feels good enough" Liam bit his lip, Theo leaned in closer slapping Liam's ass hard. "Answer-" another slap "me" 

"Yeah -i guess" 

"Good, I got something for you then, but first" Theo turned to his bag showing Liam a pair of handcuffs. "I took these from stiles... Who took them from Parrish" Theo locked the cuffs around Liam's wrists shoving him down tot he ground. Liam struggled but opened his mouth when Theo pulled down his shorts. "Yeah getting hypnotized by my dick?" Theo chuckled. "Keep that mouth open" 

Theo aimed his dick as a stream of piss jetted out over liams face. Some of the spray filled his mouth but it also covered his compression shirt, soaking the white fabric to become a semi transparent color against him. 

Liam winced but kept his mouth open as Theos piss filled his mouth, swallowing when his mouth filled. It was bitter and a taste that Liam wouldn't have associated with him getting a hardon. But Theos stream covering him got him as hard as he could imagine. He hated that he was doing it for Theo raeken... But he wasn't going to lie about his arousal. 

Theo's stream slowed down and stopped, he shook his dick off onto liams face. Then Theo grabbed Liam's hair pulling him back over to the wall. "I'm clearly not taking your ass virginity. But I'm guessing that was your first time drinking piss like a fucking urinal." Theo slapped liams ass getting him to tug on his cuffs. 

"Fuck off raeken" Liam turned away hiding his smile. "Just get in me already, it better be decent."

"Oh you're gunna regret saying that" Theo slapped liams ass getting a whine. Then tugging down liams shorts and underwear. Kneeling down and spreading liams cheeks. "Is that a load?" Theo poked at liams hole chuckling. 

"You said it right, I'm a fucking slut"

"cum dump." Theo stood pressing his cock into Liam. "I'm not eating out some dudes random load when I can just Fuck mine in there too. Mix everything up a bit for you" Theo thrusted hard, making Liam gasp and groan. Theo was thick, his dick stretched Liam out way more than whoever had him earlier.

Liam gasped and cried out as Theo stretched him. It was all too much. The piss taste the dick grinding against him. The struggle of the cuffs keeping him from his dick. Cum rushed out in a hands free orgasm that Liam had never fully experienced. 

"Look at that dirty pup" Theo gave a few short thrusts leaning in. "Gunna take my fucking post workout load and thank me" Theo slapped liams ass getting Liam to whine and struggle. "Fucking little fa- ohhh" Theo gasped as he came filling liams ass. Pressing liams face into the concrete wall of the locker room. "Good job"

"thanks, be sure to tell your friends"

"Fuck them, this is mine now" Theo slapped liams ass again. "Understood bitch?"

"Yes sir"


	27. Day 26

Day 26: Swallowing | size difference | overstimulation | Fucking Machine

Parrish/ stiles

Parrish chuckled at his boy.   
"Fifty speeding tickets... In two months that makes you a very bad boy" Parrish let the crop slap down onto stiles ass. Getting the gagged boy to cry out and struggle. "See, I'm a good Dom. I like having my sub be a good boy." Parrish lowered his head meeting stiles eyes. "So I get a little pissed when I see you being a bad boy"

Stiles tried to speak through the gag, offering an apology to his master but it was only met with a hit to his balls from the crop, his dick jumping. 

"Look at that little sub cock, you aren't that bad stiles but I mean-" Parrish walked around in front of the boy grabbing his bulge. "I am literally double your size." He chuckled tapping stiles back with the crop the boy offering up his bed begging eyes. "You want to make me happy?" Stiles nodded. "Good" Parrish held up a funnel gag smirking. "Cuz I can't leave to go take a piss. Not when you've been this bad" stiles groaned as the funnel gag was fitted into his mouth. "Today was a rough day, didn't drink too much water, mostly soda" stiles tried fighting back again the restraints only for Parrish to slam the crop onto his ass. "You know you want it" Parrish took out his cock showing its heft. Almost ten whole inches. Compared to stiles five it was pathetic. Stiles choked and gaged trying to take half of Parrish's cock. It got hard too. Not a big cock that only could flop around and get a semi. Parrish placed his cock into the funnel releasing his bladder. Letting the piss flow into the gag.

Stiles gagged at the taste. It was rich and bitter but he swallowed, feeling Parrish's hand pet his head. 

"Keep swallowing, just keep being a good pig." Parrish pulled his cock out of the funnel stepping back, letting stiles fully enjoy the taste. He moved back to stiles ass, pulling out the small plug that he wore to school, then lining up a foot long dildo to his ass. Stiles moaned as the thick head pressed against his hole.then Parrish turned the machine one. Stiles had no choice but to let the piss in bigger gulps. He needed to moan. He finally finished Parrish's piss gasping and moaning out. Parrish was ruthless, the machine plunging all 12 inches in right away. No warm up needed for stiles pig hole. Stiles cock was aching. Begging for a touch. But all he got was a crop tapping his balls lightly. 

"You be a good boy and come from this. Come for me now baby, cum for me and I'll let you jerk yourself off, you'll film it and talk about how much you love this and need more of it. Common cum for me baby" stiles gasped as the machine went faster the taps on his ass continued and gained in momentum. Suddenly he realized his was Cumming. It didn't feel like a normal orgasm... And it wasn't stopping. He groaned as Parrish tapped harder. He struggled as the machine kept going ovee his prostate. Turning the pleasurable orgasm into a painful need to stop. He tried begging but it wasn't doing anything. He tried to cum again but the pressure was too much. He just moaned as his first orgasm was extended and drawn out endlessly. 

"Keep going for me. Your gunna do this all night long"


	28. Day 27

Day 27: electric | sounding | cock rings | Deep-throating

Luke/ Reggie, Alex

Luke smiled leaning back from his work. Saying up one of the boys was hard enough but now both of them were tied up and linked together. 

"One last touch" he smirked sitting down and pulling off his socks. 

"Really- no common" Reggie tried to hide his excitement, trying to cover it up with disgust, his cock was betraying him though. 

"Dude we know you sniff them when you do the laundry." Luke leaned in."So your gunna taste them while I have some fun with you."

"W-wait one thing, you aren't gunna fist me again right? I'm still sore from last time" he pouted. Luke leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm focusing on your guy's dicks today." 

"oh" Reggie smiled accepting the sock being stuff into his mouth moaning out. 

"He's such a slut" Alex shook his head. 

"Oh your getting a sock too, might have to tie Reggie shoes over your face now too"

"I never said I wasn't a slut too. Just pointing it out, but would you rather my mouth be used... Elsewhere first?" Alex stuck out his tongue. "You can use me however you'd like sir" Alex smirked as Luke stood up getting his jeans down. Reggie turned struggling and Luke chuckled. 

"I'll get you this first then" Luke let go of his cock, letting it bounce around. He grabbed Reggie shoe sniffing it. His cock jumping. "Fuck that's rank dude" Reggie was clearly glad that his foot stench was up to par. Luke tied a sneaker around Reggie face messing his hair up. "Now, we both know you suck at deep throating my cock, meanwhile Alex is like a fucking pro. So you get high off your feet while I face Fuck him and make him smell my bush" Reggie nodded and Luke stood up on the couch the two were tied to, poking Alex's cheek with his cock. "You want it?"

"Yeah, I think I do" he looked up licking the tip. "But see I can't move that much, so your gunna have to do most of the work" Alex stuck out his tongue and Luke slapped his cock down on it. Alex let Luke slowly push in. Past what gag reflex Alex had when they had first tried it. Deep into his throat. 

"Fucking yes! Good job" like looked over to Reggie. "This is why he doesn't need to have his hole ruined like you" Reggie frowned and Luke pressed his hair up more. "Don't worry. We both like your ruined gaping hole" Reggie smiled going back to watching Luke pull back. Alex only getting a deep breath before Luke plunged in again. The process repeating over and over again until Luke moaned out. "Fuck, bro I'm literally gunna cum so hard when I pull back. But I want you to taste it too" Luke quickly pulled back shooting his load into Alex's mouth. Alex swallowing it quickly getting Luke to get shivers up his spine. "Okay you did really good there" he hoped off the couch shaking his head. "Fuck hat was good!" 

Alex licked up the bit of cum that had landed on his lip smiling. 

"Glad you enjoyed it so much, by the way your bush smells horrible"

"thanks" Luke flexed winking at Reggie. "I've been trying to get this one to work out with me... We get a bit distracted in the showers." Alex nodded then frowned. 

"Wait why am I not invited to work out with you guys?"

"Cuz you stink way too much after bro" Luke grabbed a sock stuffing Alex's mouth tying the shoe on and then standing back. "Now that you two are properly prepped, let's go over tonight's plan." Luke pulled out a good sozed box smiling. "First up were going to get you hard... Well that's what my socks are for, I want your cock really hard. Then a. Few cock rings-" luck held up a variety of sizes and colors. "Then, im gunna make you both sound for a hit because your final test will be electro sounded orgasm control." Reggie's eyes drew together and Luke rolled his eyes. "I don't care about you both getting on edge" Luke came over attaching the first cock ring around each of them. Keeping their balls exposed. "But I want to be able to control how long it might last, when it happens if it's intense or not, all the fun stuff" Luke stood back smiling. "Now let's get your these rods down you both." Luke walked over and the two tied boys turned to eachother with a slight glint of worry in their eyes... Their Dom was kinda crazy. 

Luke came back with black rubber gloves on and a small pencil pouch. He unzipped it showing off the sounding rods. Most were plain in gesture ranging from the thickness of a charging cable to a pencil to a finger at the largest. A few had textures along them. Soft bumps and one had pyramids at the base... That looked like they were for torture. "Now I know neither of you want it this big" Luke pointed to the finger sized one. "So let's just try and get around here" his hand slid down a few to something that was big but reasonable. He started Alex off with a slightly larger one than Reggie. "Only one set means you got take some bigger ones" Luke lined up the sound and Alex took a deep breath as the rod slid down into his cock stopping right where Alex's cock met his balls the flared base just stretching is tip slightly more.

Alex was in shock at how good the sensation was. After Reggie got his own Alex turned to him as they were both slowly jerked. The rods bouncing up and down their urethra. Then the rod was pulled out and a bigger one slid in. Stretching Alex even more. He looked forward and Luke held up one more, a set of bumps lining it. "This one's your challenge one buddy, your gunna feel real good when it's down there" Alex slowly nodded trying to imagine the texture... He didn't have to imagine it for long. It was soon sliding down making him gasp in a tinge of pain. "Take it all the way down. It's gunna feel good" Luke fixed Alex's hair letting the rod sit deep in him. Alex's cock felt stretched beyond belief. He whimpered as Luke turned it in him. Reggie looking over as his own sound was slid up and down him. 

Alex felt himself near the edge, it was deep inside of him instead of the normal feeling. Like he wasn't ready to cum but he wanted to. The rods were pulled out and Luke massaged their head for a minute. Letting the precum mix with the lube around their heads. "Last part boys. I'm gunna shock your balls and cock for a good while" Reggie shook his head as he filled Luke's hand with cum. "Well, this is gunna be a lot more fun for you now" Luke stood licking up the cum. "I can put these on your ass too, I only got one plug so that's for you too." Reggie pleaded with his eyes but then he was covered by a pair of underwear. "Smell those too" Luke looked to Alex petting him. "Your a good boy. Know not to cum until I've set everything up. Right?" Alex nodded his head and Luke smiled. "Good. Then you get to be setup first" Alex nodded again and slowly pads were placed on him. One for each ball, along with a wire that Luke said will conduct a current all around his balls. His cock had a sound placed in it and a electric cock ring fitted just bellow his cock head. Another ring at his base and one pad on his taint and he was done. The current started and he felt the world melt away. It was pleasurable but he could feel the verge of pain slipping through each time. He wanted more but knew more was going to be a trip. He could feel Reggie struggle. Pull their bondage. Then he felt the shoe lifted off his face and the gag taken off. "Wanna hit?" 

"Yes sir" Alex looked up at Luke lighting a joint. "This feels so weird sir." Alex took the hit and Luke rested his forehead on Alex's. Then letting him take a hit from the joint. Keeping eye contact the whole time. 

"Just let me take care of you and your cock" Alex nodded looking over to the still gagged Reggie. Jumping as the plug in his ass shocked his prostate. Reggie looked over his cock jumping every time. 

After almost a half an hour Reggie came again. Alex still on edge. Luke teasing his nipples and fingering him. His cock just under the threshold for release. "Your waiting for me to say it aren't you" Luke's fingers rubbed in little circles across his prostate. "You want me to say those magic words?" Alex nodded."Tell me"

"Please make me cum. Fuck I need it so bad please- oh please!" Alex thrust his hips the best he could. "I don't care if you fucking milk me for hours. I just need to cum"

"that sounds like a fun plan" Luke started jabbing at Alex's prostate faster. "Cum for me"


	29. Day 28

Day 28: sweaty sex | gear/ intense body worship | size queen| locker room

Stiles, Theo/ Alex (Julie and the phantoms)

Alex want expecting much when he switched schools. He was expecting his anxiety to get worse... It did, he expected having to go back into the closet for a bit... Which he did, but only for a few days. He didn't expect to be adopted by a few seniors. He didn't expect for them to be so... Close he really didn't expect for them to bring him in so quickly, and for it to be so intense... 

"On your knees" theo bit his lip as Alex got on his knees. "What are you going to do for us?"

"I-im gunna suck you guys off" stiles nodded. 

"True, your gunna do that" Theo said "Your gunna do more though" Theo adjusted his pads looking to stiles. "Any preference?"

"Ya know. My pits could use some attention. And I mean I don't want pit stains on this shirt. So you can deal with that too" Alex nodded, looking over his own gear. 

"I-i can worship you both in and out of your gear"

"Good" Theo walked around him tugging his hair back. "Then your fine with me leading you into stiles rank pits" Alex bit his lip nodding and Theo lifted the boy up pressing him in. 

Stiles pit was a completely diffrent experience. If someone thought that a locker room full of boys could produce stink... Then stiles was the full team in just his pits. But Alex kept going.. The demanding way Theo grabbed onto his ass and shoved him in. Pressing his hand against where Alex's hole was. It was intense. "Is he doing good?" Theo looked to stiles who nodded. 

"He's doing better than Liam did his first time" stiles leaned towards Alex's ear. "Keep going and you get to go to smell Theos ass." Stiles lifted him back stuffing him into the other pit. "And then I'll Fuck you with my fucking huge cock." Alex moaned out"go ahead and feel it up" stiles chuckled. Alex's hand went forward feeling stiles cock grow and press against his leg. Alex pulled back shocked. 

"You- your huge" 

"Yeah, it took the first three times for Theo to take it. But I have a feeling you can do better than him now" 

"I- I'll try" stiles nodded looking at his pits. 

"I'm good. Go to Theos ass" Alex nodded laying back on the bench. 

"So how bad is it" Alex looked to stiles

"Let's just say I'm a fucking freak since I like it" stiles chuckled. 

"Oh... I might be a freak" Alex looked over as Theo took down his shorts showing off the compression pants. "Thats a hot sweat stain" 

"Yeah?" Theo turned smirking. "I get some pretty bad swamp ass"

"Good thing is he's clean so you can go all at him" Alex turned back. 

"I wasn't originally apart of this plan wasn't I?"

"We do this regularly" stiles looked to Theo. "But spicing things up with the new guy seemed like a fun idea" stiles tugged the compression pants letting Theo's ass jiggle. "You want to smell this, to get that sweat off?"

"Fuck yeah" Alex smiled as Theo squatted over his face letting the boy explore. 

"Look at him get hard, such a little freak. This might have to be a more regular thing" stiles shaded his shorts and compression pants stoking himself. "He doing a good job?"

"Yeah" Theo leaned in licking the pre cum off of stiles cock. "I'm not sure he's going to handle this" 

"think he could handle you?" Stiles looked down as Theo got hard. "Your thick but you aren't me thick" stiles shook his cock laughing. 

"He should be able to, thinking a lineup?" Theo shifted his ass over Alex's nose. "How's that smell bitch?"

"So nasty"

"You like it don't you?"

"Y-yeah" Theo stood shaking his ass to stiles. 

"Let's see" Theo shook his cock. "Who are you taking?" Theo stood next to stiles stroking their cocks. 

"I-if it's okay I'll take Theo for today" Alex looked to stiles. "I think I have to work up to that" 

"It's definitely understandable" stiles chuckled. "He's a trained cock slut now" stiles slapped Theo's ass. "Also I have to say, your little hunk look in our uniforms are a good look" stiles lifted Alex by his pads turning back to Theo.

"Let's get started then"


	30. Day 29

Day 29: Glory Hole | Worshipping | Dry Humping | Sensory Deprivation

Theo/Stiles

Stiles knew it was fucked up. He knew that it was gross and humiliating. But it was amazing. After every game the team would deposit a load into the glory hole. It was a tradition that started when stiles made the hole, all so he could say he's sucked off so much cock and swallowed so much cum in the month it had been setup and no one said anything... Then it changed. The cock he was working on was pulled out before stiles could finish the boy off, and the door was opened... Standing there was Theo reaken, the team captain. Stiles knew that he had never used the hole. Mainly because stiles was sure that he could just handle Theo's cock, he knew he had skill but Theo was known for his cock being thick. Stiles dropped the shoes he was humping, he found that he could edge a lot better if he wasn't playing with his cock. So he'd take something from the boys and line it up on a pillow and hump it while he sucked. It calmed him down a lot... Today he took Theo's shoe.

"You are disgusting" theo walked forward. "That was going to be your hundredth load of jizz filling your mouth." Theo closed the door behind him. "And you haven't offered a premium service to me yet" he crossed his arms sighing. "I'll punish you for that later but for now" Theo lifted off his Hemet. "I have a few commands" Theo flexed his arms and stiles nodded. "You going to obey me fully?"

"Yeah" stiles smiled and Theo leaned in.

"Then there's a special helmet for you" Theo left the small room returning a moment later with a helmet. He turned it showing the bottom to stiles. "Specially fitted a blindfold, leather hood, and noise canceling headphones into it. Your mouth and nose are all I'm gunna need to use anyway" Theo slid out the inner lining and fit it over stiles face, tightening and fixing the restraints into place. Then the helmet slid over. Stiles couldn't tell what was going on. Theo slid on gloves on stiles hands. They must have been his because they were warm. 

Theo then guided stiles. Pressing him into Theos armpits, stiles sniffed and wished he could push his whole face into Theo's pit. Feel the post game sweat on his entire face. Then stiles started licking up the sweat. Theos other hand went down rubbing stiles bulge. He assumed that this must be what Theo wanted. After a few minutes of licking Theo moved him. Rubbing stiles bulge with his other hand. Stiles pulled back. 

"I don't want to cum yet" Theos hand pulled him back in and stiles could feel himself still on edge, still unable to go all out on him because he was scared he'd cum.

Stiles was moved Arround Theos chest. Then he could feel Theo's pants against his face. He tried to find Theos dick but was pulled back. The helmet was slowly removed and stiles looked up at Theo. His chest was huge, his muscles pumped and veiny. It was almost enough to make stiles cum. 

"You are gunna come home with me, suck my toes and cock while I play video games. And maybe if your lucky I'll sit on your face too."

"Fuck-" stiles looked down seeing cum gush out of his underwear. Theo smiled. 

"You can do that as much as you want.... But your underwear stay on."

"Okay"

"You call me sir"

"Okay sir"


	31. Day 30

Day 30: cock pumping| Role Reversal | Leather | threesome

Reggie, Alex, luke (Julie and the phantoms)

Reggie ran into the studio. Alex had sent told him to come as soon as possible. He had expected something to be wrong, something bad... Only there wasn't anything wrong... Only Luke was hog tied on the couch.

"Is this the emergency?" Reggie looked over to Alex nodding. 

"It's revenge time..."

"Revenge?"

"I'm gunna Fuck him" Alex smiled. "And he's gunna not be able to jerk off for once" Reggie nodded. 

"And i fit in where?" Reggie bit his lip as Luke shifted getting his ass on display more. "Cuz I mean... I wouldn't want to-"

"Dude, he has a mouth too" Alex walked over and Reggie nodded. 

"Okay last question, how much did you two smoke?" Reggie finally could see how red Alex's eyes were.

"A lot..." Alex nodded."Weed makes me confident" Alex smiled and Reggie nodded. 

"Okay"

"oh dude keep this on, it's hot" Alex grabbed at Reggie's leather jacket. "And i know he likes it too"

"Okay, I'm how are you gunna Fuck him if he's like that?"

"I'm gunna tie him up again..., your gunna hold him down while I do it" 

"oh" Reggie smiled at Luke. He was definitely pissed. "That sounds like a plan then..." 

Once Luke was tied up again, this time to a bench allowing Alex and Reggie both comfortable ways of fucking him. Reggie came up with an idea. "Dude, the pumps!" Reggie jumped digging through the box of toys they kept, eventually polling out two cock pumps. "We gotta use them"

"Okay" Alex took the first one sliding it on himself. "How long?"

"Like twenty minutes"

"Then we can get you nice and high too" Alex chuckled, pumping his cock till it was bloated in the tube. 

After ten minutes Alex pumped more, getting his cock to bulge out even more. 

"Dude you are huge" Luke was mesmerized by Alex's dick. Reggie had been nice sharing his joint with Luke... But still keeping him restrained. 

"I feel like my dick weighs like ten pounds." He looked to Reggie."Reg, it's going in his mouth, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I want him to choke" Reggie pulled the pump off showing his dick to Luke. "Think I added a few inches" Luke nodded and Reggie moved over. Letting Luke move at his own pace. Alex got up taking his own pump off and pushing into Luke's ass. Luke groaned as he took Alex's cock. 

"Fuck his ass is so tight"

"Yeah?" Reggie looked down. "He's definitely into being used liie this, I'm thinking he might not be as much of a Dom as he said he was" Reggie thrust in getting Luke to gag and pull back. 

"Fuck you both"

"that's what you normally do, but we're in charge now" Reggie thrusted forward back into Luke's mouth. "This is gunna be a fun night" Reggie smiled to Alex fixing his jacket and thrusting into Luke's mouth again. 

"Yeah man, it is"


	32. Day 31

Day 31: (changing this one because I want to) |aftercare|

Luke, Reggie, Alex 

Alex felt like his heart was going to explode. He ran up the stairs to Luke's apartment fumbling around with the emergency key. His head was spinning and he felt sick. He got the door open and walked around the small living room. Not finding anything he quickly moved through the room to the bathroom. He knocked leaning against the door.

"Hey Luke, it's Alex I think I'm having a panic attack or something and I really need you buddy" the door unlocked and opened to a fully clothed Luke looking concerned over Alex. 

"Hey bud what's up?"

"I-i fucking came out and they kicked me out and I don't know what to do and I-" Luke wrapped Arround Alex. Squeezing him. Alex couldn't find anymore words. His brain exausted. He looked up seeing Reggie in a bath. A candle lit on the counter and what he guessed was a harness and some sort of hood on the bathroom floor. "A-am I interrupting something?" Alex tried pulling back but Luke tugged tighter. 

"No, it's super clear you need soemone too" Luke let Alex pull away. "Trust me, it would have been way more awkward ten minutes ago" 

"oh" Alex tried taking a deep breath getting a smile from Luke. 

"Good do that again, really deep breath. Like all the air your lungs can take and then let it out really slow." Alex nodded following the instructions. "You got us man, we love you, we don't judge" Alex nodded wiping away a tear. 

"I-i just hoped... Since it was me"

"I know" Luke room Alex's hand. "You can talk about it if you want to. But we can do whatever you need."

"sounds stupid... But can I like soak my feet in the tub... Kinda forgot shoes" Luke looked down seeing Alex's socks wet and covered in dirt. 

"Yeah buddy, but I think you need to be out of these wet clothes too" Alex nodded and Luke turned back. "Can you keep an eye on him for a minute" Reggie nodded and Luke finally left Alex's side. 

"come here bro" Alex walked over sitting in th chair next to the tub. "I know Luke's better at talking and stuff but we got you back okay?"

"I don't know" Alex took off his sweatshirt throwing it to the side. "I-i just need it to be normal" Reggie nodded. Holding out his hand. 

"Might be kinda cramped but I think you need this too" he smiled shifting in the tub. "There's like lavander and bubbles" Alex nodded taking off his clothes down to his underwear. He stepped forward and Reggie shot him a glar. "Dude I've seen it and Luke's-" Reggie motioned to Alex's bulge. "Done stuff with you before. You don't need another thing soaked" Alex nodded pulling them down and getting in the tub next to Reggie. 

"This is nice" Reggie nodded. "You guess do stuff with that often?" Alex looked at the pup gear. 

"It helps me... Not think for a bit" Reggie looked over. "I can just not think about things and focus on Luke" Alex nodded. "It's fun"

"I can tell" Alex turned poking Reggie's chest, the marks of hickies across his chest. "Luke's signature is hickies" Alex leaned against the wall. 

Luke came in shaking his head. 

"I somehow knew that this would happen."

"Yeah I'm just... Numb now" Alex looked up. "So what is this?" 

"It's called aftercare, after you do something... Sexually intense, you need to come down from it safely or else you can get kinda messed up." Luke Sat down in the chair. "It's like self care kinda stuff" Alex nodded 

"sounds nice"

"Yeah" Luke leaned in taking Alex's hand. "We're here for you bro, stay with us for as long as you need" 

"Yeah, we got you" Reggie gave Alex a side hug smiling at him. 

"thanks bro's"


End file.
